Tales of Kira: The Great King
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: Listen as this bard recalls the beginnings of PLANT's legendary king: An epic comforted by love at first sight, embroiled by prejudice, and refined by the will of one man. The HD remake of an old fanfic.
1. Prologue:  A Bard's Tale

**A/N:** Greetings. This is what I'd like to call the HD remake of an old epic found here: The Great King by author known as r. If you've already read it, then you know why I would call this the remake. If not, I'll explain: the original, although well-planned and exciting, was poorly executed/written. Thus, I have taken it upon myself to redeem the entry with rehashed battles, depth-filled emotions, and stronger character interactions.

Although I've only gotten up to chapter 10 of the sequel, I was fed up with the quality of the piece and thought: This has to be improved. Now that thought has become a reality that will, if not, transcend past the stop on The Legendary King and become an epic of my own. Here's to wishing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim the property of _Gundam SEED_. The story and its characters belong solely to Chiaka Morosawa and Sunrise. The plot and events are also intellectual property to the FF author: known as r.

* * *

><p>You must be new around here. Oh, how do I know? Well, for one you've got some rather strange attire, partner. Heh, I'm just fooling with you.<p>

Actually, I saw that you had your eyes set on this statue overlooking the town. He's quite a figure, don't you think? Yep, he will always be remembered, even after all of us die off.

Hm? Who was he? Yeah, you're definitely new around here. He was the Legendary King: Kira Yamato of ORB. He was the lone authority to abolish slavery on this continent and fought for the happiness of his people, not solely for his own ambitions or for the land. Through time, he scrapped away aristocracy whose representatives started the great civil war of my generation and-

Well, if I'm telling you all of this, that must mean you are not educated on Plant's history. Hopefully you won't mind listening to my tale? No? Excellent.

Not too long ago, this land was split between two kingdoms; long before the great union which the king... proposed himself...

Hm, you don't mind if I smoke, right? Thanks. *inhales*

Yep, this place was sheer chaos before he came into power. Don't worry, I won't bore you with the nonsense of that past. I'll start you off where his motivation caught hold of a strong gale. Heh, perhaps I should say "whom" instead: the lovely Queen Lacus Clyne Yamato.

Hm? No, unfortunately we are not graced with her statue. She was a kind soul meant only for the king; she refused any offers to be glorified. But between you and me, I'll be able to see her anytime I close my eyes. Ah, like a goddess...

Sorry, I'm drifting off. Like I was saying, this will be a tale that captured his beginnings: of bringing justice to his people, of falling in love, and of quelling those who sought his demise. This was the era in which he was hailed as... the Great King.


	2. A Chance Glimpse

_After-SEED era, year 1305. The continent of PLANT gave host to two powerful nations: to the south, the prominent kingdom of ORB, and to the north, the ruthless empire of ZAFT. ORB and ZAFT have always met in battle as enemies ever since their establishment; their reasons plagued by the personal desires of their kings, Ulen Yamato and Gilbert Durandal. Under their rule, no one expected the struggle to ever cease. However, the war's disposition greatly swayed during the year 1302 after King Ulen's mysterious death, leaving his fifteen year old son, Kira, to take the throne. ZAFT's Emperor saw his opportunity to expand ZAFT's control over the whole continent while its new-found king adapted. After three patient years of forging a sufficient army, the emperor ordered his attack on ORB; he expected a quick victory because of the young king's lack of experience. Durandal did not anticipate that the young king would lead the defense himself, ensuring victory through brilliant and dynamic tactics. ORB relished in a total victory over the battle at its border of Scandinavia. The Emperor was bewildered by the following report, discouraged from retaliating or pressing another attack. Instead, he decided to hold off the invasion until he learned more about the young king. ORB knights were returning to their capitol of Onogoro to celebrate the victory. Kira hoped that the ZAFT Emperor would take the massive defeat as a sign to never step foot in their land again..._

* * *

><p><strong>ORB border of Scandinavia<strong>

Five joyous hours passed since ZAFT's massive loss in Scandinavia. Morale was extremely high amongst the ORB ranks even as ORB soldiers tended to the wounded and the dead. The final statistics report claimed that ORB lost only one knight to ZAFT's five. Walking through the pleasantries of cladded men drinking and singing, its young regal general smiled at his glorious squadron: the Aegis.

"Where could he have gone now," the general wondered as he ran a hand through his blue hair. His green eyes scanned through the sloppy ranks of military drunkards as he continued his search. He reached the top of the hill to gain a better view, expanding his sight past the thousand of men to find his king. Unbeknownst to him, an older captain managed to speak up behind him and lock his loose grip around the general's shoulders. The blond captain sang a slurred tune as he swung two jugs of alcohol in front of the general.

"HEY~, General Athrun, why you so~ down," screamed the man as he tripped into the general's shoulder. "It's a party and you're up here moping."

Athrun pushed back on the drunkard as he freed himself from the lock. "Get a hold of yourself, Mu. Geez, it has only been a few hours and you're already beyond repair."

"I'll let you know," Mu pointed out both verbally and physically with an inconsistent finger, "that there was nothing wrong with me to begin with. Besides, there's nothing wrong with hitting the bottle or two after a battle." He let out a cough as his demeanor became more serious. "What are you doing up here anyways?"

"Attempting to find His Majesty, but he just went and disappeared again…" Athrun thought for a moment before looking back at Mu. "Wait a minute, what are you doing away from him?"

Mu shook the bottles as he sneered, "Getting His Majesty some booze, of course. I hope you are not trying to say I'm slacking." He brought his hand up to flash a thumb towards his back. "As his personal bodyguard, I always know where the kid is."

Mu looked behind him for a moment before gazing to the sides. "Uh, he's… somewhere in this camp," he responded with a chuckle.

Athrun shook his head, "I can't believe you. Your duty is to ensure that he is always guarded."

Mu sighed as he shook the bottles once again, "Yeah yeah. Well, let's go find him, but keep your voice down, alright?" He rubbed a thumb against his eye as he groaned. "My head is starting to ache."

Athrun softly chuckled as he led the way back down the hill. They scurried throughout the camp, questioning every few soldiers to get a lead until they reached the medical tent. They found their king tending to an injured knight.

"I'm very pleased you are all alive," the young king proclaimed in a calm voice.

"Your Majesty," the soldiers cried out as they all started to kneel, even bedridden soldiers would cradle to the side in respect, but Kira motioned them to cease.

"It is I who should show my respects. You all fought very well in this battle. I'm honored that I could fight alongside you this day." The king walked up to every person and shook their hands.

"It was all because of you, Your Highness. Without your leadership we would have all been but lost."

"Nonsense. It was only my belief in you that was vital for this victory. Rest yourselves well; we will be heading home soon," the king informed them as he turned around towards the entrance. All of the soldiers bowed in respect as he left the tent.

Outside, the king noticed Mu and Athrun approaching, and waved to them.

"You're Majesty," Athrun yelled out as he dropped to his knee.

"Athrun, how many times must I tell you that you may address me by my name in private?"

"I just keep forgetting, Kira" Athrun laughed as he stood back up.

"So what's on your mind?" Kira asked in a calm manner.

"The fact that you just disappeared without reason once again. What would happen if an assassin got into the camp?" Athrun asked in a strict tone.

Kira just smiled and pointed over to Mu, who was attempting to stick his sword through a tree, but to no avail. He could hardly keep his blade straight as he swayed from side to side. "My trusted bodyguard is here to protect me, of course."

Kira and Athrun chuckled at Mu's pitiful attempt to impale the blade at the ground instead. Athrun opened his mouth to speak once more, but then the scout that Kira sent out to determine the status of ZAFT's army had returned.

"Your Majesty," the scout shouted as he knelt in front of Kira.

"Ah, you've returned quickly. What is your report?" Kira inquired in curiosity.

"Your Highness, the ZAFT army has made a full retreat; all present platoons have boarded the ships and sailed back north."

"Excellent job, you may rest," Kira said with a smile.

"My Lord, if I may have permission to speak freely?" The scout's anxious voice peaked Kira's interest.

"You may."

"I would like to seek permission to deliver the news of ZAFT's defeat to Onogoro," The scout asked as he hung his head down.

Kira rubbed his chin as he thought of his reply. "Permission granted. I saw a lot of our people worried when we left a few weeks ago. This news should ease their pain."

"Thank you Your Highness! I shall leave immediately," the scout replied in a very perky tone. After a hectic bow, he rushed back to his horse and embarked for Onogoro.

Athrun smiled as he looked at Kira. "Well, what will we do now?"

"There doesn't seem to be any further threat to Scandinavia, so we will return to the capitol. However, I still feel uneasy leaving this place with the normal guard squad," Kira replied.

"Well then, how about I stay here with the Aegis squad for a few more days? That way I can return to Boaz in due time."

Kira smiled, "I will give you permission, but on the condition that you return to Onogoro in a few weeks. I'm positive that my sister will try to run away to Boaz again if she doesn't see you soon."

Athrun blushed madly at the thought of Kira's sister. "I am much honored the princess thinks that highly of me."

"Athrun, I may be very naïve when it comes to the nature of your relationship, but I can see the way you two stare at each other. I would be very honored if you were with her," Kira replied.

"You honor me by saying that, and I will think about that," Athrun replied in a serious tone. In an attempt to evade any further inquiries about such things, he brought up a different subject. "So is anything else troubling you?"

"You know me too well my friend. It's the future that I'm worried about: sure we dealt a massive blow to ZAFT, yet I did not see either of their specialized squads on the battlefield. Somehow I feel that we were lucky for such a case; I doubt things would have went our way with them around," Kira reasoned as he observed his camp.

"Their absence was not the reason for our win, Kira. You're the one that developed the strategy to use their own numbers against them; they were so confused by our swiftness that they fell in no time…not to mention that you led the front-line. It was a well-deserved victory," Athrun assured his friend with a serious tone.

"I suppose you're right Athrun. Well, it is getting late. I will take the royal guard back to Onogoro in the morning. Please stay here for a few more days then return to Boaz with the Aegis squad," Kira instructed him after patting the general's shoulder.

"Will do. Have a safe journey home and I will see you in a few weeks," Athrun ended the conversation as he walked to his tent.

Kira chose to remain at his spot, thinking of the matters that await his return. He sighed at the first thought of the council's persistence towards his status: they continuously stressed the point that he should be married and produce a successor as soon as possible. They tried several times to have him settle with Flay Allster, arrogant daughter of Onogoro's governor. Although Kira had to admit that she was beautiful, he knew a rock had a better personality in comparison. Not to mention the fiery red hair on her head lightly gave away her snobbish aura.

Without much hesitation, Kira decided that he will chose his own bride rather than being appointed one; there were plenty of other potential maidens in the kingdom, after all. He wouldn't be surprised he could just randomly point to one and she'd be a much better pick in comparison.

After a much needed sigh, Kira turned back towards the medical ward to find his 'ever vigilant' bodyguard engaging in a meaningless conversation with a discarded spear.

"Haha, you've really outdone yourself this time, Mu. I'm going to go rest."

"Uh yeah, I'll be right behind ya. Just got to set this guy here straight about his attitude," Mu explained in his slur, which made Kira laugh more.

* * *

><p><strong>Messiah Capitol of ZAFT<strong>

Emperor Durandal was in the middle of planning a glorious celebration for his inevitable victory over ORB when the throne doors burst open. He gave a slight glance over to his empress, Talia, fashioning a devilish grin as he snapped his fingers.

"Ah, it's about time I heard the grand news of their demise. I expected the report a day ago." He waited in patience to hear of the messenger's boast of their success, yet nothing was spoken. Gilbert look down to see that the messenger remained bowed before the steps to his mighty throne, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Out with it! Do not keep me waiting, fool!"

The guard twitched at his emperor's sudden burst, "My lord…The army at Scandinavia… was totally defeated."

Gilbert smirked as he brushed a hand through his long black hair, "Of course that is obvious. No need for all the fine detail, just tell me how many towns we have ransacked thus far."

"My lord, I regret... to inform you that... The army which was defeated... was not of ORB. It was our own, sire."

"WHAT?" The emperor's fist slammed down on the handle, its echo filling the room. "What is this nonsense you bring to me? OUR army was destroyed?"

"C-Correct, My lord."

"Preposterous! A 80,000 strong force could not be so easily trampled upon!"

"My Lord, the enemy was overwhelming! It was- it was unbelievable even as I witnessed it! They were everywhere at once; their infantry moving like stallions across the fields and cavalry piercing our ranks like arrows! In the least, we were able to verify that the Aegis squad was among them,sire."

"That damn Aegis unit," the Emperor muttered as he clutched his hand. "That greenhorn Athrun always manages to be a throne in my side with their versatility." He recalled the first encounter he had with the young general during a shallow skirmish. Athrun had displayed remarkable ability to interchange his unit's specialty even amidst the heat of battle. Frankly, it lit a fire under Durandal's ass at the reminder of the significant loss.

The guard hesitated once more as he witnessed his emperor's anger. "To make matters worse, my lord, it appears that their king personally formed and lead their strategies throughout the battle."

"That pupa of a leader was the cause of this? Just a mere kid yet he is capable of overturning my forces?" Gilbert leaned back in his throne as he took a deep breath. "I see. I have vastly underestimated him. This is quite a hindrance."

"Guard!" Durandal yelled, gaining the attention of the nearby guard outside the room.

"Yes sir," the guard responded as he approached the entrance.

"Send word for Yzac Joule and Dearka Elsman to report to me. Set out the message by the morning."

"As you wish, My Lord," the guard affirmed before he left.

Gilbert brought his hands up to his chin as he questioned his next move. However, his thoughts were halted at the growing chuckle resonating around the room.

"Reveal yourself, Rau Le Creucet," Gil demanded as he closed his eyes.

"My my, what an unexpected turn of events. Would you agree, my lord?" Rau asked as he stepped out of the shadow from the corner of the room. His grin was all too visible underneath the metallic vizard shielding his face.

Gilbert leered at his general while not shifting his stance, "Meaning?"

"Underestimating this king will cost you dearly, as you are already minus several thousand," Rau reasoned with some sarcasm as he bowed to his emperor.

"Those numbers are easily replace. Grace me with your suggestion for this king."

"I advice that you allow me to send two of my men into ORB to gather further intel on the target."

Gilbert whittled his fingers lightly as he considered. "Very well. However, under no circumstances will there be an attempt to assassinate. I don't wish to have this new opponent eliminated so early in the play."

Rau smirked as he bowed once more. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>ORB Base camp near Scandinavia<strong>

Kira woke up soon after dawn, noticing that a few hours remained before they were scheduled to depart. He left the tent to visit the stables where his horse Tori was stationed. Tori was Kira's first horse when he was a child; ever since, Tori was renowned as the fastest horse in all of ORB. Kira petted his horse until he he spotted Mu lying next to a hay bail. Kira deduced from Mu's outstretched posture (and the wide grin on his gesture) that he was still drunk.

Kira walked over to him and bent down. "Mu, we are leaving in an hour. Will you be able to ride?"

Mu looked up at him, "kid, I have thrown up three times. It's more than enough for me to- to- to ride oh god."

Mu rolled out of his posture to hurl for a fourth time. Kira gave a quick chuckle as he stood. "I'll leave you to your recovery."

Kira left the stable to head over to the commander's tent. He informed his various commanders to wake the army so they could prepare to leave. All his subordinates did as they were told, and the soldiers hastily made the preparations. Kira thought to visit Athrun at his tent, but he figured the general would still be asleep in order to prepare for upcoming patrol. He decided to let him sleep, and went down to the eastern shore a few meters away to finish watching the sunrise.

Kira's small peaceful moment was interrupted by one of his squad commanders.

"Your Majesty, all the preparations have been made. We are ready to depart."

Kira turned to face his commander, "Very well, we shall leave at once. More importantly, did Onogoro receive word of ZAFT's defeat? I worry they may still be panicking."

The commander lifted his head and graced the king with a smirk, "Yes Your Highness. The people are very pleased; they never doubted you."

"Very good commander. Let us be on our way. If we take the hidden route by the forest, we should arrive home this afternoon."

"Yes, You're Majesty," the commander replied as he stood up.

Kira returned to the main camp to see his army ready to leave. With great pleasure, Kira led the way with Mu not far from his side, somehow relieved of his ailment. Kira was always amazed at how fast Mu could recover from his drinking binges. After an hour of marching, they arrived in the thickets of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Onogoro Capitol of ORB <strong>

**Allster Estate**

The young lady with pink hair awoke at the arrival of dawn. With much caution, she slipped out of the room she shared with her two sisters. They live in the former slave hut of the Allster estate. After slavery was outlawed, her family remained in the residents, however as paid workers rather than property. She found her mother relaxing in the main room of the hut as she closed the straw door behind her.

"Good morning mother. It's a great day so far, isn't it?" she asked with a touch of worry in her voice.

Her mother looked at her with the same worry, "Of course, Lacus. I know you are worried just as I am. If ZAFT wins this war we will all be turned back into slaves." She smiled once more to ensure her daughter. "But there's no need to worry. Our king will make sure that never happens."

Just as she proclaimed her belief, the door burst open as the father sprinted in with a huge grin on his face. "Eileen! it is over!"

Both women jumped at the sudden outburst. "What is over, Siegel dear?"

The outburst also woke up the rest of the house. Mear, Rachel, and Bill, the young brother, all rushed into the room and crowded around Lacus.

When everyone had calmed down, Siegel provided the details. "A messenger from Scandinavia came in last night; ZAFT's army suffered a massive defeat at the battle yesterday."

All of them eagerly smiled and cheered.

"From what I heard, our brave king lead the attack. ZAFT was retreating before most of them knew what was happening, My, we find ourselves very lucky to have not only a kind King, but a excellent strategist. We will always be safe with him around," Siegel bragged happily.

"You're right dear, he is quite a man especially for his age," Eileen remarked.

Mear ran up to Sigel and tugged at his shirt. "Father, have you ever seen the king?"

Siegel looked down at her as he smiled. "Yes Mear, when I had to repair most of the army's armor. How long ago was that through? Ah yes, five years ago when we were still sla…" Siegel hesitated; he didn't want say the word that they were finally freed from. "Anyways, that was when I saw him, and I believe he is the same age as you, Lacus."

Lacus looked and smiled.

Eileen left the conversation in order to prepare the children for the day. After all, they still had much work to do around the estate as part of their agreement to remain there."Yes, I hear that Lady Flay is the most suitable pick for Queen."

Lacus heard her mother's statement and frowned. She was not particularly jealous of her noble, but the fact that the evil witch would have to be praised was aggravating.

"That selfish brat doesn't deserve any such title," Mear spoke out for her sister as she crossed her arms; she wasn't very fond of Flay either, obviously.

Siegel and Eileen turned to their outspoken daughter, and Siegel placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't say something like that out loud, Mear! Who knows who could be listening. You must show her respect; remember they still pay our wages."

Mear angrily replied, "What about what she did to all of us- especially Lacus!"

Lacus frowned at the thought; the times Flay would beat her, insult her, overload her with work, refuse her food and pay during various mood swings. Lacus had to fight back the urge to shiver. Mear seemed to sense such, and kept her mouth shut.

"Uh well, I guess I better leave since I have the first duty of the day," Rachel finally spoke up as she sensed the upcoming awkwardness.

Siegel had his job which was tending to all the armor and weapons of the Allster guards. Eileen tended to the outside gardening and farming. Mear would attend to all the personal errands of Governor George Allster. Rachel and Bill were assigned to the puny chores around the mansion. Unfortunately, Lacus had to show servitude to Flay.

Lacus understood that she had to depart as well, so she spoke her farewells and left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Allster Estate Main House<strong>

In the study room of the grand Allster estate, George Allster was attending to some governing business regarding the deflating western sector of Onogoro when his daughter strolled in.

"Daddy~, what are you doing?"

George refused to look at his daughter as he signed away on various documents. "Flay, I am busy with state business. Whatever you need, it will have to wait."

Just as he spoke, Lacus arrived at the door and knocked. Flay turned around and opened the door. Flay gave an evil glare upon seeing her.

"Flay, who is it?" George asked in an annoyed tone as he continued his business.

Flay huffed as she walked away, "Oh it's just that slave girl."

Lacus just endured her noble's remark in silence.

George sighed as he closed his eyes. "Very well. In fact, this is excellent timing."

Flay looked over at her father as she pulled out a book on a nearby shelf, "What do you mean, father?" Flay attempted to sound superior in front of Lacus.

George finally looked to his daughter and smirked, "I mean, you should be getting ready. The King will be returning this afternoon and you must look your best if you want to appease him."

Flay squealed as a grin etched across her face. "Really? Kira will be coming back? I cannot wait to see him again! He hardly talked to me at that ball a few months ago."

_'I don't blame him,' _Lacus thought as she stared at the ground.

George sighed as he remembered that evening. "That's because you were only talking about yourself the entire time. Nonetheless, he will be arriving down the main road. I want you to be at the front when he arrives. Make sure he sees you."

Flay snickered as she leered at Lacus. "Hey slave girl, I want you to pick out my best and most revealing dress. Afterwards, you may draw my bath and prepare to do my hair."

"Yes, Miss Allster," Lacus replied with a half-hearted smile. _'I swear if you call me a slave one more time.'_

"Oh, one more thing~... I think you should start calling me 'Her Majesty,' because I know I will soon be queen," Flay commented aloud as she brushed off Lacus with a wave of her hand.

Lacus merely nodded her head as she left the study room._ 'I doubt that will ever happen, Her Idiocy.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Allster Study Room<br>**

"Daddy, when will I get to be a queen like you promised?" Flay pouted as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Inevitably very soon. Since we have peace again, I will push the council harder to consider you marrying him. Yes, it will have to be soon," George reminded himself as he overlooked the recent financial report.

Flay smiled as she imagined her crowning. "It is very important that I become queen, right daddy?"

"Yes. King Kira takes too big of a risk fighting in battle. If he were to fall with no successor, the other councilmen will rush to claim the throne, No, we will not get our bloodline into royalty."

George stood up from his seat as he gripped the edges of his desk. "Now Flay, listen carefully. When I arrange this marriage, it is essential that you birth him a successor as soon as possible. Then in the case that his does die, your son will be next in line for the throne."

Flay smiled, "And I will still be queen, and nobody can do anything about it."

George laughed. "Either way, if he lives or dies our bloodline will be the next royals."

Several hours had passed since Lacus finished her chores for Flay. After speaking goodbyes to a few other servants, she headed to town to meet up with her best friend, Miriallia.

* * *

><p><strong>Onogoro downtown Shopping district<strong>

Lacus noticed a more livelier attitude amongst the people as she walked through the district. She understood that many people were trying to get a nice spot along the main road to get a glimpse of the king's return. She was curious of the King as well; she had never seen him personally before because of her stature. Even though she had a few more duties to attend to, she decided that she will also stop by the main road when the king returns. The great majority of the crowd were servants like herself; more than likely, they were indebted to greet their king who made their lives better. She assumed the nobility were either on balconies or horse carriages for their own comfort.

Because of the situation, she decided to take a shortcut through one of the richest parts of the capitol. She felt awkward fashioned in raggedy clothes in comparison to the people dressed in the most fanciest clothes she ever seen. She expected to be stared at, even insulted for her state. Although there were a few that met her expectation, the majority actually greeted her with sincerity. Without a doubt, the king's influence had changed the view of even amongst the higher ranks. Lacus was more than glad for such.

Lacus arrived at the down town shopping district and found her friend Miriallia browsing through some varieties at the fruit's stand. "Hello Miriallia," Lacus greeted her friend with a smile.

Miriallia turned to face her friend. "Lacus! Good to see you, but how many times do I have to tell you to call me just Miria?"

Lacus chuckled as she waved her hand in apology, "Sorry, I always forget. By the way, don't you think that the town is exciting today?"

"I know. To tell you the truth, I was worried for awhile that we would be destroyed, but it all worked out so well! All the people are planning to properly greet the king when he arrives. I'm more than happy to add on to the cheer," Miria replied.

"That's good to hear. I doubted that I would be able to partake, but with Flay's constant whining about becoming the Queen, I want to see the King for myself," Lacus told Miria as she lightly laughed.

Miria joined in. "I don't blame you. I think we would all be doomed if she became Queen. I'm glad to hear rumor that the King barely pays her any attention."

"I know, that must be why she told me to bring her most reveling dress. She has to wear such to get his attention, I'd imagine," Lacus joked.

"Well I suppose we should just hope for the best. I always believe good things happen to good people and the vice versa. She is about as evil as they come," Miria told her in a serious voice.

After a good round of laughs, they continued their light conversation as they roamed the district. They heard a particularly familiar voice calling for Miria as they neared the end of their spree.

"HEY MIRIA," a voice shouted from a distance. Both turned to see there friends, Tolle and Kuzzy. Both were easy to distinguish from the crowd since they were the lone figures cladded in military uniform. Tolle was slightly taller than Kuzzy and was more fashioned in armor in comparison, donning a helmet and shield. Kuzzy wore simple cloth that were common among squires.

"Oh no. Him. I thought he was still in-training," Miria remarked in an annoyed voice.

Lacus smiled, "Miria, you shouldn't be so harsh to your lover."

Miria shook her head as she looked aside. "I know. It's just that Tolle likes to brag too much about his rising rank. I'm just not in the mood for it right now. By the way, what about you? I never notice you talking about any person in your life."

"No, there hasn't been anyone so far. I believe I will meet the right one soon enough," Lacus spoke as they walked towards the two.

"I'm sure you will," Miria replied as she waved to Tolle.

Tolle and Kuzzy jogged the remaining distance before standing in front of their friends. Tolle took a step farther with arms open for Miria to embrace him. Despite her attitude, she returned the hug.

"So, how do we look?" asked Tolle.

Miriallia and Lacus gave a glance at each other before snickering.

"What is this, a costume party?" Miriallia answered jokingly.

Tolle just frowned while Kuzzy remained motionless. "Hey! This is quite an honor you know! I got promoted to a guard sentry," Tolle declared proudly.

"Oh really, what about you Kuzzy?" Miriallia asked.

Kuzzy looked to the ground, "Well I ah… well ah…" Before he could finish, Tolle answered for him. "He is still a squire."

Kuzzy frowned in turn. He really was happy just being at a low rank, but didn't want everyone to think he was a coward.

"It just takes time, right?" Lacus asked to try comforting him. Miria nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean? In the army now, speed is everything; in order to move up you have to act fast," Tolle argued.

"I know… but Tolle, I really think I would do better as a squire," Kuzzy explained to him in a soft manner.

"Well whatever, but man... if I only was a fraction better- I would have been able to go with them to battle the other day, I could have shown my skills and even the King might have praised me."

Miriallia chuckled at his confidence. "Surely not as part of the Aegis squad. After all, they are made of the best soldiers from Boaz."

"Come on, Lord Athrun himself said I would make a great knight," Tolle declared as he struck his hand against his chest.

"Yeah he said you could be a great knight. However, you are only a guard right now, even if you went you still would not have been able to fight properly."

Tolle reeled in his lover's comment.. "Geez, you could have some confidence in me, you know."

Everyone else laughed until Lacus spoke up. "Besides, why would you want to fight? Even the king hates fighting, right?"

Tolle looked at her. "Well, even though His Majesty didn't want to fight, nor did Lord Athrun, they did have to fight in order to protect the land; all of us."

Lacus nodded, "Good, I was just testing you."

Tolle was confused. "H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"From what I've gathered around the Allster estate, the King didn't like to kill. But if ever one of his knights was in danger, he would do anything to protect his people, even if he would have to kill… he must be a very great man," Lacus explained under a blush.

Tolle thought for a minute. "I suppose you're right Lacus. I'd imagine that Lord Athrun is the same way. It was the King who taught him that ideal, from what I've heard. And-"

Tolle was about to say something else when he realized that it was almost time for the king's return, "Ah! Sorry girls, we have to go. It is almost time for the King's return, and I have to guard one of the side roads."

"Yeah I have to attend to the Knight's horses," Kuzzy replied.

"Well, alright. I suppose I'll see you later tonight, Tolle?" Miria asked as he looked up at him.

Tolle reached out for Miria with a hug and pecked a kiss on her cheek. "Of course, babe! I can't wait for your fabulous 'dinner' tonight!" Miria hid her blush under her hand at the thought as the boys ran off.

Lacus giggled at her friend's gesture and let her cool down. "Well I suppose we should try to find a spot whil we can.," Miriallia commented as she started to walk off.

"Actually, why don't you go off without me? I want to see if I can find my sister. I think she was going to take off to see the king as well," Lacus replied.

"Oh, okay well I'll see you later then," Miria waved as she left towards the main entrance.

Lacus walked in the opposite direction towards the castle. She had trouble getting through the mass because of the exponential growth, quickly into the thousands. Halfway through, she accidentally managed to sneak into the front of the crowd right along the route to the castle. Although she wanted to meet up with her sister, she didn't want to ruin such a rare chance to have a great look at her king.

Upon seeing a familiar carriage, Lacus had to cover her face as it moved along. She knew it carried both George and Flay Allster. The carriage's driver stopped the cart twenty yards from Lacus's position. The disgust of being near Flay during such a moment was enough to driver her away, but a strange feeling in her heart told her to remain. Flay managed to spot her amongst the crowd which brought out her bratty manner.

"Despicable, what is that slave girl doing here?" Flay demanded of her father as she pointed to Lacus.

"Forget about it Flay, focus on the goal."

"I know that! When the King comes by, I have to get him to -notice- me," Flay emphasized her statement as she played with her accentuated bust. The bright red dress she wore did her figure well to expose (to some extent) her cleavage and her thin waist.

"It should be soon Flay, so be ready," George remarked as he shifted in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Messiah Castle<strong>

Rau waited patiently in his room, perched back in his oak chair, for his two trained mercenaries to arrive. He seemed to be deep in thought when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," Rau spoke in a low tone.

The door crept open to reveal the mercenaries, Rey and Shinn, and they marched into the room like ordinary soldiers.

"Reporting, sire," they both announced in unison.

Rau turned his head over to them as he intertwined his fingers. "Indeed. I have an important mission for the two of you: classified C rank. I need you to sneak into Onogoro and research as much information on its king as possible."

"Yes sir," Shinn confirmed as he bowed.

"Permission to kill, sire?" Rey added as he bowed.

Rau's demeanor became more serious on the inquiry. "No, as per parameter of the rank, you are not permitted to kill. These are orders from the Emperor himself; just seek the intel and report back to me."

"As you wish Sir," They both responded, bowed, and walked out in union.

After the door closed, Rau smirked as he looked up to the ceiling.

"_You must have trained this king yourself, eh Mu La Flaga?" _Rau thought as he adjusted his vizard. His growing laugh began to fill the room as he thought of his rival.

* * *

><p><strong>Near Onogoro City's Gates<strong>

King Kira led his marching army with Mu behind him to Onogoro. He was beyond relief to be able to see his home again; just being within sight of his capitol was comforting. He was approaching the city gates until Mu shouted out.

"Your majesty."

Kira turned to face him. "What is it Mu?"

"So how does it feel to be back? I bet the whole city is waiting to greet you," Mu remarked with a joking demeanor.

Kira laughed as he looked back through the ranks. "Although I really appreciate it, it was the soldiers doing their duty. They are the ones who deserve the real honor."

Mu smirked. "Listen, it was your presence and leadership that won that battle. Everyone only fought that hard because they did not want to let you down. Such is what makes a great King. One day people will look back on all the kings, and surely you will be known as the greatest."

Kira looked at him shocked. "Mu, sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

Mu grinned as he saw an opportunity. "How about some time off? I know of a particular fawn that needs to be swayed."

Kira smirked at his intention. "I'll give that some consideration. Now let's hurry on home."

As soon as they reached the city gates, Kira pulled at Tori's reign to turn him about. He raised his arm in the air to address the soldiers. "As of now, the army may disband. The royal guard will continue their post into the castle. I thank everyone for their valor and hard work. ORB may continue to enjoy its peace because of you."

The whole army burst into cheer as they rallied their king's name on high. Kira smiled at the result and asked the gate guards to open its gate. Once open, it revealed the entire Onogoro crowd rallying to its returning king: people from the rooftop threw confetti; others waved while all were chanting Kira's name. Kira smiled at all of them, and waved back as he and the royal guard proceeded into the city. Although Mu was satisfied that the people were happy and eagerly displaying it, he knew this was the critical point of his duty: he had to keep his eyes sharp and vigilant amongst the crowd for any suspicion.

Even though the king was nearly half a mile down the road, all of the crowd surrounding her started cheering. Lacus was getting anxious while she was scanning the distance to see the king. She noticed from her peripheral that Flay and her father were now standing, ready for the king to pass by.

Kira continued along the road, returning waves and smiles to the people of all stature. Satisfaction overwhelmed him to witness the fruits of his labor in breaking down the social barrier. Ever since three years ago, nobles, peasants, and former slaves seemed to start treating each other better. Mu shared the same feeling as he continued to closely observe the crowd. With his royal guard in tow, they were nearing the castle.

The crowd became extremely loud as the king approached. Lacus could see the glimpses of the leading horse past waving arms. She looked aside to see Flay in full excitement, but she didn't care about her at the moment. She looked back to the road to finally catch her first glance at her king: Kira Yamato. Her heart began to race at first glance, and her face flushed bright red. He was the most handsome man she ever saw. At that moment, she thought it couldn't get any better until fate graced her with his eye's attention.

Kira was approaching the entrance to the castle when he heard a familiar shirll screaming his name; he didn't need to look he to know whom the annoying voice belonged to. Flay was literally flailing when Kira unwillingly spotted her, so turned his attention more towards the front row of the crowd. That was when fate graced him with the sight of blue eyes and pink hair. His heart raced rapidly as he examined the young lady; she was such a sight to him. He focused his entire attention to get a better look. She was like a divine entity to him: such long pink hair that flowed gently behind her, skin like snow which was pleasant on his eyes. Kira thought she couldn't get any better until he looked deep into her eyes. He knew she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

Kira and Lacus were both staring at each other like nothing else mattered. Flay was getting extremely inpatient and thought to herself, _"What is he looking at?" _She looked at what Kira was staring at when she saw it was Lacus she was really mad. She looked back to Kira and noticed his face was red. He never looked at her like that. Flay told her self. "_That stupid slave girl thinks she can get him, we will see about that," _Flay said angrily.

Mu managed to notice this special exchange which gave him a enlightening grin. He didn't have to think it strange for Kira's face too suddenly flush red and for his eyes too become so focused on one spot. He looked over at the girl, noting the low class attire she wore. He chuckled at the thought, _'He is growing up.' _Mu continued to watch with amusement.

Kira continued to stare back at the young girl even though they passed through into the castle's territory, adjusting into his saddle in order to continue looking at her. He tried to gaze around the closing gate in desperation to get more of a glance at her. He had a strong feeling that she may be the one.

Lacus saw the king was quickly approaching the gate, but she desperately hoped that it would not close; she wanted to look at him some more. Lacus watched him disappear into the castle, causing her heart to pound more ferociously; she guess that this was what that strange feeling from before was hinting at.

However, she shook her head and scorned herself. _'Get a grip Lacus, he is a King and you are a former slave.' _Lacus frowned a bit, realizing that she was blushing again when she thought about him. She convinced herself to started walking away.

Kira kept smiling, thinking about that girl. He somehow knew she was the one; he knew he had to see her again.

Upon seeing Kira wrapped up in his trance, Mu knew he had to tease him, but failed to act fast enough as Kira snapped out. They both noticed that they had an audience waiting for them at the castle door: the former queen Via and the princess Cagalli, mother and sister of Kira respectively.

"Hey kid, you okay? You might worry your family with that expression," Mu asked with fake concern as though he didn't know what was going on.

"Actually, I don't think I've ever been better," Kira responded while blushing.

He disembarked from his horse, and strolled over to his mother and sister with a great grin. Kira could only think about that girl..

'_I have to see her, and I think I know how to do it.'_


	3. Interweaving Intentions

**ORB Castle**

"Hey kid, you okay? You might worry your family with that expression," Mu asked with fake concern as though he didn't know what was going on.

"Actually, I don't think I've ever been better," Kira responded with a blush as he disembarked from his horse.

Mu knew exactly what was occupying Kira's mind, but decided to play dumb.

"Well if you say so. Since we have safely arrived at the castle, I will attend to the guard; get them all settled down and all, as well as a certain... other matter. I will see you in a few hours," Mu concluded with a salute before he disembarked from his horse, leaving her in the hands of the attending guard. Kira couldn't help feeling suspicious about Mu's intent. He definitely knew where Mu was heading.

"Before you head that way, I ask that you remember what 'she' did to you the last time you pulled a return stunt."

Kira's comment caused Mu to stop dead in his tracks and shiver. Mu let out a weakened laugh as he continued on.

"Oh, you know that she just loves playing hard to get."

Kira watched as Mu walked off to discuss the arrangements with the attending captains before and continued to approach his mother and sister. He gave greetings to all the guards and servants who gave him praise along the way. When he finally reached the entrance, he noticed his sister was flashing him one of her signature angry expressions.

"Hello Cagalli, you look as mad as ever."

"You know why!" she yelled. "We heard the part about how you entered the battle personally! What were you thinking? we were worried to death," Cagalli screamed out as she stepped toward her brother.

Kira merely smiled in the face of her threat. "I did what I had to do, Cagalli; I'm not much of a leader if I stand behind my followers. I must say that it is good to see your emotions are not dead."

"What did you say?" Cagalli yelled at him.

"You heard me little sister, besides Athrun was there to cover me," Kira told her as he observed her reaction. Upon hearing his name, Cagalli's face turned bright red. Kira always knew how to keep her temper in check.

"Anyways, the council has decided to gather later today. They wanted me to inform you," Cagalli mentioned before she sped back into the castle, her face still flushed.

Kira laughed at her reaction before approaching his mother. "Mother, it is great to see you are still well." Kira softened his voice as he bowed to her.

Via smiled at his manner. "I am glad you returned, my son. You have served your country proudly."

"Just doing what's necessary for my country." Kira smiled to his mother before his thoughts went again to the bystander girl. Via could sense something was different about her son. Being the concerned mother, she sought out the answer.

"Kira, is anything else wrong? I'm sure it's not just the battle that is wandering through that mind."

Kira broke away from his trance with a blush on his face. "N-Nothing is wrong mother. I was just thinking about uh- the council meeting," Kira lied as he tried to avoid the true subject. Although Via knew he wasn't speaking the truth, she decided not to push it.

"Kira listen carefully, you have a lot of responsibility while still so young. I am very proud of how you rule the kingdom."

Kira suspected his mother knew more than she was ambiguously implying, so he tried to find a reason to escape.

"Y-You can thank Mu for the training that got me where I am, plus what I learned from you. A-Actually, I really have to leave to some uh- other business so I bed you goodbye, mother," Kira speedily gave her his reason as he chuckled, distancing himself to speed away.

Via watched her son as he left and smiled. She thought to herself, 'That's not the reason you are the way you are Kira; it is because you have the heart of a king.'

* * *

><p><strong>Onogoro Main Street<strong>

Lacus was wondering through the western side of the town after the king had entered the castle. She kept questioning to herself whether or not the king was staring at her. She tried to reason that there were plenty of other bystander around so she couldn't possibly be the lone subject, but her heart insisted that he was staring at her. Her recollection kept replaying his image over and over in her mind. He was so handsome: through his eyes she could see the great kindness and strength that embodied him. Lacus blushed at the arising desire to see him again. However, the reality of the situation was ever so cruel: he was a king whereas she was a former slave. She tried to ignore the facts, wanting to at least have a sole moment of peace amidst the chaos of her life. Lacus's attempt was sadly intruded upon by Mear who appeared from behind.

"Wasn't that very interesting, big sister?"

"What-What are you talking about Mear?" Lacus asked in hesitation.

Mear grinned as she figured out her sister knew what she hinted. "You heard exactly what I said; about how the two of you couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

Lacus gasped after being found out. "You were there?"

"Oh yeah. I saw you standing in the front and decided to join you, but it appeared you were a little -preoccupied- so I just watched from afar," Mear jested with a small grin.

Lacus started playing with her hands as she looked around. "Do you think anyone else noticed?"

Mear grinned again. "Oh, I think just about the first few rows of people."

Lacus was on the verge of panicking; she didn't want people to start spreading rumors.

Noticing Lacus's sudden cowering, Mear linked her arm with her sister's and cupped a hand around her ear. "So, was he as hot as the rumors claim he is?"

Lacus looked aside and blushed. "What are you talking about, didn't you see him as well?"

Mear chuckled as she pointed her finger at Lacus. "I didn't see him quite as well as you did."

Lacus suddenly quickened their pace."I-I believe it is time for us to head home." Lacus spurted out, desperately trying to change the subject.

"You don't think I will give up that easily, do you?"

"Mear," Lacus whispered in a hurt tone. Mear looked to her sister and noticed a small tear forming underneath her eye.

"Geez, don't cry now. I'm sorry Lacus. What is wrong with talking about it?"

Lacus hung her head before making eye contact with Mear. "I will probably never see him again. He is a king." The tear fell down her cheek as she brushed her hand across her face. "We didn't even speak; we only saw each other for a couple minutes... only because my heart told me to stay there. Now I just want to see him again..."

"Lacus, you don't know that you will never see him again. Remember what mom always says? Everything happens for a reason. If your heart told you to stay there, then there had to be a reason behind it. So eventually, fate may give you another chance." Mear tried to cheer her sister up with some hope.

Lacus fought back the growing urge to cry and smiled for Mear. "I suppose you are right Mear, I must look terrible if I have to get advice from you."

Mear laughed as she pushed against her sister. "Well, we should go home before mom starts to worry."

Lacus nodded in agreement. "Mear, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you not tell anyone about this- about my encounter? I want to keep it just between the two of us."

Mear moaned in exaggerated agony. "Awww, that's no fun! Fine, but you owe me a favor," Mear suggestion as she pouted. Lacus smiled and agreed as they hurried home.

* * *

><p><strong>Allster Estate<strong>

Flay, and George returned home right after the king entered the castle. Flay was whining the hole way home, George knew for his plan to work he would have to calm her down.

"Flay, listen to me," George spoke to his daughter in the casual strict tone," you must never act in that manner in public. That is an embarrassment to our family, am I clear?"

Flay, who was bundled up in a corner, slammed her fist in the wall as she burst into tears.

But daddy! He didn't even look at me! He kept staring at that stupid slave girl! WHY? Why her?"

"That is of no concern; he always returns the gesture towards anyone, even those peasants nowadays," George explained as he took a puff out of his cigar.

As usual, Flay began whining again. "You're wrong! Wrong wrong wrong! I saw the look in his eyes, he is in love with her! I know it!"

George's frustration started to grow as he listened to his daughter's logic.

"Even if such nonsense is true Flay, he will never see her again. Think about it; she is a mere servant for us," George tried to reassure her despite knowing she won't listen. Of course, she didn't.

"That's not enough daddy! We need to get rid of her, out of our lives forever! I never liked her!"

"You know we can't do that Flay. She is the best worker we have, not to mention we'd get the death penalty if we break the new laws by harming her. Just let the matter go."

Silence loomed over Flay's room as neither of them spoke. He chose to break the moment as he coughed.

"I will be going to that counsel meeting later; I will bring up the marriage proposal again."

He didn't bother waiting for a response; instead, he turned around and walked out of the room. Flay didn't move from her spot for the rest of the night. The anger she was feeling kept boiling over as she cursed Lacus's name.

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to do it. I'll definitely get bring justice down upon that slave girl," Flay commented softly as a mad grin graced her pledge.

* * *

><p><strong>Onogoro City Gates<strong>

Rey and Shinn were fast approaching Onogoro via horseback. They suited themselves in typical native wear of ORB to disguise themselves. Shinn despised having to travel through ORB territory, even breathing in its air, but knew he had to complete his mission; Rey remained as indifferent as ever as they closed in on the kingdom's capitol. They lessened their speed as they approached its gate, guarded by several knights. They acted as casual as other pedestrians so the knights would take little notice as they passed. Easily as they expected, they were inside the town.

"I really can't stand this place." Shinn mumbled aloud so Rey would catch it.

Rey glanced around, taking in the layout of the town. "You must not let your personal feelings get in the way of this mission. You will cause us to fail early in the game."

Shinn huffed as he stretched his arms out. "You don't think I know that? You know I can't help it; ORB was the reason my home was conquered, the reason my entire family was murdered, and the reason for our turmoil. It just makes me sick being reminded of such during a regular stroll," Shinn hissed as he watched the annoying smiles on other people's stupid mugs. Frankly, Rey was becoming irritated at hearing his partner's story.

"What's sickening is hearing that accursed story over and over again. Just stick to the job."

Shinn stared at him for a moment. "Fine. Now how are we going to obtain this information about their king anyways? I doubt just any bystander will have the knowledge we seek."

Rey hardly hesitated with his answer. "We seek out the most luxurious part of town. The local nobles will have what we're looking for."

"You expect that they would just casually hand over their king to a couple of strangers on a whim?"

"They will if they are compensated," Rey mentioned as he toyed with the coin purse he was granted by their general. Shinn smirked as he figured things will go their way.

"Sounds like a plan."

Upon arriving in the northwestern sector of the town, they abandoned their horses at a local holding. Rey memorized the location in case they needed a hasty retreat before they carried on by foot. An hour of extracting mostly useless information from greedy airheads and ill-informed householders, they learned that the current governor, George Allster, was the best source to get insider information regarding the king.

* * *

><p><strong>Allster Estate<strong>

Flay glared out her window down towards Lacus, who was caring to the estate's garden. Flay had spent several hours concocting any reasonable plan to torment Lacus for her intervention. Just then she came up with it.

"Stupid happy-looking slave girl, you won't be so happy later on." Flay smirked as she ran her fingers along her window frame. In order for her scheme to work, she had to seek out a suitable person to carry out the physical ramifications. Since her father had yet to return to the estate, she figured the timing had to be now to find someone. Immediately, she adjusted her attire and ran out of her room and out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Allsters Estate<strong>

Rey and Shinn happen to come across the Allster estate when Flay spun out of its entrance, running straight into both. Of course, Flay was the only one to be knocked to the ground as the two men looked down upon her.

"Watch where you're going you moron." Flay shouted as she stood back up, patting off any dust that got on her dress. "What happened to common sense around here?"

Shinn and Rey stared at each other for a moment before looking back at her. "You're the fool who bumped into us." Shinn and Rey replied in unison.

Their statement easily enraged Flay. "How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?" Flay shouted out, demanding an answer.

Rey scanned her figure from head to toe in search of an answer. "A rich, spoiled little brat."

Her anger tripled instantly. "Damn fools, it doesn't surprise me that you don't know. I am Flay Allster: future queen of ORB," Flay declared in boisterous pride.

Her surname rang in his mind as he recognized the potential advantage boasting in their faces. Rey immediately stepped forward, knelt down to a knee, and bowed his head.

"Forgive our ignorance, Lady Allster, future queen of ORB."

Shinn's brow twitched as he watched his partner."The hell are you doing, Rey?"

Rey pulled Shinn down to the similar pose. "Forgive his ignorance as well, for we are not worthy of your presence." Rey lowered his voice as he motioned for Shinn to cooperate. "She is the daughter of our informant. If we play our cards correctly, we can gain great favor with her father."

Reluctantly, Shinn followed in the ploy. "You better do the talking then, I'm already starting to hate this bitch."

Flay was still angered at their interference until she glanced at their waists: they both wielded swords. A great grin occupied her face as she thought of how perfect this timing was.

"Ah, I see that the two of you are trained with a sword."

Rey and Shinn both looked up at her. "That we are, Milady," Rey replied in a humble tone.

Flay smirked as she rose a hand up to her mouth. "Well, I'm actually glad I ran into you two. I might just grace you the opportunity of enlisting your services to me."

"Indeed, and how might we offer our services to such a generous host?"

Flay pointed her finger behind her without turning around. "You see that pink haired girl tending to my garden?"

After giving a quick glance, they nodded in agreement.

"I will need the two of you to ensure she meets a... tragic end, if you will," Flay amused more to herself than explaining the duty.

"Exactly how do you want us to proceed with this, stup-" Shinn revoked his last word in a stagger, "Your Highness?"

Flay laughed. "What, you can't figure out how? Then I will grace you with the brilliant scheme I came up with: first, I will send her on a ridiculous errand after dusk. When she returns, she will not be able to enter the estate because I will lock the gates. Second part is simple: harass her. Make her life a living hell. Just make sure you don't kill her though," Flay smirked as she brushed her hair, "I still need to make use of her around the house."

Flay stared at him. "I can tell you're not from this city, and you people look like you would do this type of job."

"Understood, do you have any particular -preferences- to which she will suffer?" Rey simply asked rather than seeking the reason for the girl's punishment.

"I don't care. Mug her, beat her, rape her, all will be fine with me." Flay laughed as she thought of the events.

"Very well Milady, please entrust this duty to us. If you will excuse us, we will prepare for the attack." Rey and Shinn bowed once more before jogging out of sight into a dark alley.

'Perfect,' Flay commented mentally as she strolled back into her estate and walked over to Lacus who was watering the flowers.

"Lacus, I need you to do something."

Lacus put down her watering can and bowed to her noble. "Yes Lady Flay, what may I do for you?" Lacus responded in obedience.

"Around dusk, I need you to go to the other side of town and deliver this package to one of my father's shops." Flay produced a small paper she had stashed in her blouse and handed it to Lacus.

"I could just go now if you'd like. I'm just about finished with everything assigned to me."

Flay's annoyance started to flare, but she calmed herself to prevent exposing any suspicion.

"I know, but I will pay you extra. Plus this is quite time sensitive."

Although Lacus was more than willing to decline, she knew she could travel the distance in due time before dark. Her family could also benefit from the additional pay.

"Yes ma'm, I will do as you ask," Lacus replied with a fake smile. Lacus accepted the package, and thought she saw a smile on Flay's face as she returned to her task.

* * *

><p><strong>ORB Castle<strong>

Kira scanned the vast town below him overlooked by his chamber's balcony. As always, he glad to see that his people were safe in the enclosed walls. He felt great pride while wearing his long robe embedded with the symbol of ORB on its back. Although he was able to think of such joys, he was unable to keep his thoughts away from the pink haired girl. Her features kept being brought up with such vivid detail every time he closed his eyes; it was so cruel not being able to meet with her.

'I have to see her again- no, I will see her again,' Kira thought to himself as the means started to form in his head. Kira nearly missed the knocking at his door while lost in his daydream.

"Enter," Kira replied in his casual tone.

A guard entered and knelt down in front of him. "Your Majesty, the counsel is ready for the meeting."

Kira sighed softly at the reminder. "Very well, I will be on my way. Good work."

"Yes my lord," The guard responded as he returned to his post.

Reluctantly, Kira left his chambers and strolled to the war room. The guards opened the door for him as he approached. At his entrance, all of the counsel members stood from their seats and bowed to him. The counsel was not as complete as he had anticipated; only 6 members were in attendance.

Athrun Zala was, of course, occupied with the border's protection. Nicol Amalfi, commander of the Blitz squad in Josh-A, was busy overseeing the success of the kingdom's harvesting. Lastly, Lord Jibril of Logos was assumed to be in his town since the man was hard to keep tabs on. Kira noticed that George Allster was attending, which meant he would have to engage in the whole marriage debate again. Kira reached his seat located at the head of the table, and motioned everyone to sit down.

"I appreciate all of you being here today," Kira started off as he set his hands on the table. His eyes scanned over the various documents and scrolls set before him.

"As are we, Your Highness. I speak for the rest of us that we are glad you made it back safely," the first councilor in charge of the southern district of Onogoro declared which merited a round of 'here here's' from everyone.

"Your Majesty, you had us all worried upon hearing of your act of bravery. You shouldn't risk your life like that," the sixth councilor in charge of the northern district (eastern side of the castle) added.

"Even so, the battle was yet another tremendous victory to add to our score," the first councilor comment with much pride.

At that point, George Allster finally spoke. "Your Highness, even though we are all grateful for your remarkable valor and victory in an otherwise inevitable tragedy," he paused to ensure that the praise was emphasized, "what would we do if, god forbid, you died in battle without a successor?"

Kira smirked as he leaned into his chair; he knew it was coming.

George took the silence as the cue to press on. "I believe it is time for you to marry, sire."

A few of the councilors shook their heads in agreement while half of them hid a sigh; they knew what George actually wanted.

Kira observed his fellow men's reactions before speaking. "Governor, I am inclined to believe you are right."

George grinned in happiness, although he did not expect the king's favor. "Thank you for agreeing with this, Your Highness. We will start preparing for it right away, of course. I thin-"

"I agree that you are right, Governor, that I will marry at the time I find a bride that I wish to marry," Kira corrected himself with a stern remark.

Four of the council members agreed with their king, while the remaining member sulked in his chair. George understood that this decision was already unanimous without having to push his luck. It would be in his best interest to not mention it anymore.

The rest of the meeting proceeded rather smoothly despite its grim contents such as fiscal spending and town development. There were some bothersome questions regarding the town's expansion, other town's tax collections, and expanding the army. Dusk was coming by the time the meeting finally ended. Kira dismissed all of them, and then headed to his chambers.

He informed the maids to bring his dinner to him as he passed them; he didn't want to eat in the main dinning room. They attended to his request, placing his meal on the personal desk in his chamber. He ate his dinner quickly, realizing dusk had arrived. He had a grand grin as he stood up.

"Seems it's time for me to get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Allster Manor<strong>

The Clyne family finished their meal at the arrival of dusk. Lacus took the fading light of the sun as the sign to attend to her job.

"Lacus, are you sure you have to do this?" Eileen asked her, worried about her safety at this time of day.

Lacus smiled. "Yes mom. Besides, we could really use the extra money."

"I just don't like you going to the other side of town in the dark." Eileen replied.

"I could accompany you," Siegel spoke up as he started to get up from his chair.

Lacus walked over to her father and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Dad, you worked all day. You need your rest. I can handle this little task."

"...Very well, just be careful for your mother's sake," Siegel replied as he look to his wife.

Suddenly, Bill came rushing out of his room and wrapped his arms around his older sister, burying his face in his back. "Lacus! You promised that you would play with me tonight!"

Lacus ran her hand through his blond hair as she comforted him. "I'm very sorry. I will play with you tomorrow. I really promise you."

Bill frowned as he was forced to accept it. "Okay," he replied before running outside.

"Oh, I hope he won't be too mad at me," Lacus spoke her concern out loud as she walked to the door.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Rachel will play with him before going to sleep," Eileen assured her as she came up behind her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Okay, well... I'm off. I'll be back soon." Lacus waved at her parents as she left. As she approached the estate's gate, she tumbled back at the sudden entrance of George Allster. She noticed he had a grim expression on his face, but thought nothing of it as she bowed in recognition. After he had passed by, she took her leave.

From the corner of the mansion, Flay watched Lacus leave with a devilish smile. She waited until her father entered through the main door before running to the gate. She looked out to the alley where the two men from earlier entered. She noticed them sneak out of the alley towards their target, so she took that as the cue to lock the gate and returned to the mansion.

Lacus was still walking down the main path when she heard someone's steps from a distance. She snapped around to see someone duck into a small bush in a neighbor garden. She darted over to the bush, pulling aside some of the branches to find Bill hiding.

"Bill, what are you doing out here?"

Bill hung his head in shame. "I just wanted to come with you."

Lacus smiled as she reached for his hand. "I appreciate that, but it's getting awfully late, don't you think? Well, we are already quite the distance away from the estate, so I can't just send you out alone. Will you come along with me and protect your big sister?"

Bill flashed an innocent smile as he crawled out of the bush to join his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>ORB Castle<strong>

Kira was preparing to go on one of his secret escapades into the city. Even during such a seclusive event, he always brought his sword strapped behind his shoulder; he also included two small daggers on his leg strap. He wore nocturnal garments so he could not be noticed in the dark; he left behind his armor sensing he would not be engaging in combat. Kira also wore a very long cloak which covered his whole body. The cloak's hood drooped over his head, exposing his eyes. He stared at himself in the full-scale mirror for a minute, and then he pressed his hand against a small segment on his northern wall. After a small amount of pressure, a portion of the wall collapsed inward to reveal a secret passage. The secret path was only known by him; not even Mu or his sister knew about it. The route was a leftover of his father shown to him when he was a child, the only thing good he got from him aside from the kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Onogoro City<strong>

Kira followed the path until it reached the belly of a cliff in the outskirt of the town. From there, he took another secret entrance that lead into the city. The entrance led to the southern stables. From there, he would pick out a horse to ride for that night.

Normally he would like to ride Tori, but his main horse was well-known, easily exposing him to anyone he might encounter. He released a random horse from its hold, settled into its saddle, and started riding. He planned to ride throughout the entire city, visiting the eastern section of town where the nobles resided last. When he was riding, Kira found his mind wandering to that girl. Something in his mind told him to visit the noble's district first despite some logic. He didn't want to because of the atmosphere of the place, but something told him it was the right choice. Regrettably, he followed its instruction.

Lacus and Bill dropped the package off at the store and were returning home. When they arrived at the estate's gate, they found that it was locked.

"That's strange, it's too early to lock the gate," Lacus thought aloud. Lacus took Bill, and they stared to walk towards the side of the house where a hidden entrance was located.

As they reached the corner, Lacus was thrown off-guard when a hand pulled her away and slammed her against the wall. She nearly got out a scream before another hand covered her mouth.

Bill's instinct to fight back came to him after realizing the scene. He kicked away at Shinn's leg as he tried to reach for the assailant's arms, but he was interrupted by another assailant who smashed his sword's hilt against the back of Bill's head. He was instantly knocked unconscious as he fell to the ground. Lacus could only watch in horror as her brother stumbled to the ground.

"Annoying little rodent," Rey mumbled as he sheathed his sword.

Shinn started laughing as he pressed into Lacus. "That's a damn good hit. Now what do we do with her?"

In sheer desperation, Lacus struggled against Shinn's grip. She was able to bite down on his covering hand.

"Ah, you bitch!" Shinn pulled his hand away which gave her the opportunity to let out a mortifying scream.

Kira, who happened to be riding nearby, heard the intense scream. His senses immediately honed on the direction, and brought his horse into full gallop. He could not allow any form of crime to go unpunished in his town, even if he was sneaking around without an identity. More so, his gut was telling him that this was something he had to attend to. He kept riding until he spotted two silhouettes fighting against a flailing other underneath a nearby candlelight. It was dark, so he was unable to identity the targets. Nonetheless, that would not stop him.

Shinn returned his hand over her mouth as he ensnared his fingers into her skin.

"Shit, that was close! We better hurry up before she manages another holler," Shinn said as he tightened his grip on Lacus.

"I suggest we knock her around to an inch of her life. That will suit well enough for the trade," Rey commented as he approached.

Shinn snickered as he repositioned them so she faced his partner. Lacus could no longer hold back the tears pouring down her face.

Rey raised his hand overhead to begin his assault which caused her to close her eyes in fear. As Rey was about to connect with a slap, a strong shout stopped him.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" The booming voice demanded.

Rey turned around to see their intruder. Lacus opened her eyes to see her hopeful savior jump from his mount, and her heart flutter faster than was. Although she couldn't see his face, she saw a formidable strength beaming from his eyes. A flashback shot through her mind.

'It couldn't be.'


	4. Majestic Intervention

**Onogoro**

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" The booming voice demanded.

Rey turned around to see their intruder. Lacus opened her eyes and to see her hopeful savior jump from his mount, and her heart flutter faster than was. Although she couldn't see his face, she saw a formidable strength beaming from his eyes. A flashback shot through her mind.

'It couldn't be.'

Rey unsheathed his sword as he stepped over Bill's unconscious body to distance the intruder from the others. He understood that the cloaked figure was not part of the kingdom guard, yet felt a strong sensation that he was a strong opponent. He shifted his sword across his front after noticing the large handle sticking out behind the man's shoulder. Judging from its size, he deduced it probably belonged to a claymore.

'This guy must have some great capabilities to wield such a weapon.' Rey motioned his free hand back to Shinn in order to convey an understood signal: distance yourself. Shinn acknowledged the sign as he pulled Lacus back a meter.

Rey pointed the tip of his sword at the intruder. "This is none of your quarrel; leave before you taste my blade."

Kira ignored Rey as his sharp eyes focused on Shinn. "I told you to get your hands off her," Kira repeated.

Lacus continued staring into the eyes of her savior though she didn't know who it was. However, her fluttering heart convinced her of his identity. Shinn burst into laughter as he tightened his grip on Lacus's arms.

"Ha! Do you think you are a threat to us? Two versus one and you're making demands? Who the hell do you think you are-"

Shinn was unable to finish his insult when he lost the sight of the intruder. In an instant, Kira darted towards the estate's wall and sprinted with such amazing speed towards Shinn. Even Rey who had more heightened senses in comparison to most soldiers was caught off-guard by the movement. He swung his sword in front of Kira's path to intercept him, but to no avail as he accelerated past the downward slash.

Shinn didn't realize that he lost his grip on Lacus's arms after his hands coiled back to his neck after Kira slammed the backside of his hand against Shinn's jugular. Shinn gagged for air while he spun out of the attacker's range.

Rey ran to the assistance of his partner, directly his blade into a horizontal slash against Kira. The effort proved useless as it made contact with the sheath of Kira's sword on his back. Kira took the opportunity to slip around Lacus and thrust his foot into Rey's chest, causing him to skid back towards Shinn. Kira kept a tight grip around Lacus's waist as he withdrew back.

Lacus looked down to see Bill down at her feet. "Bill!" Lacus screamed as she bent down to examine his condition. With her hand she felt that he was still breathing and only felt a small knot forming on his scalp, but could tell he was not mortally wounded. She let out a relieving sigh as she wiped away her tears. "Thank goodness."

"Is the young boy alright?" Kira asked as he kept his focus on his opponents who were taking up an aggressive stance.

Lacus looked up at their savior while clutching her brother. "Yes, he is knocked out but he is breathing."

"I'm glad to hear that. Please stay there while I force these two away."

"Yes sir, and thank you very much. I can't- I can't thank you enough," Lacus spoke under an outbreak of cries. Kira was touched by the sound of her voice despite how rigid her crying made it. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand as he stepped toward Rey and Shinn.

As Lacus watched him stalk towards his opponents, she prayed that he was remain unharmed.

Shinn regained his senses as the pain dulled down, though he was quickly losing his composure. He drew his sword and readied his charge. "You son of a bitch!"

"Wait Shinn, don't go in so recklessly," Rey cautioned him as he took up a defensive stance beside him.

"You think I'm just going to let this fool get away with hitting me! I'm going to cut his freaking head off!"

Rey shot his right hand in front of Shinn to emphasize his seriousness. "I mean it. This is not a mere fighter we are up against. That speed he demonstrated is well above even specialized troops, and his judgement of the situation is very keen."

"Stop being a kiss-ass already, especially to your opponent."

"He ran along the wall to minimize the chance of being ambushed by any other parties, immobilized you with a vital strike to release the girl, and parried my strike without seeing it." Rey paused to look at the former hostages. "Furthermore, he lured me away from that boy so he can ensure their safety. It is safe to say this man is of a higher caliber than both of us."

"I don't care!" Shinn launched himself towards Kira in full rage, pulling his sword back to prepare the strike. "I can best anyone!"

Kira stopped while watching Shinn charge straight at him; he didn't even reach for his sword. Shinn swung his blade downward in full confidence that he would slice Kira in half. However, his attack was stopped halfway because Kira caught Shinn's wrist in his left hand. Shinn shifted the force of his charge into his left arm as he struck forward with a fist. Again, Kira was faster to evade the strike by ducking and shifting his weight back. In one fluid motion, he pushed his weight forward and blowed his elbow in Shinn's stomach. He lunged toward in agony due to the combined impact from the two colliding forces, but then his head was knocked back by a following uppercut. For that moment, Shinn was knocked out cold as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Ignorant fool," Rey scorned his partner as he proceeded forward with caution. He kept his focus solely on Kira.

"You are definitely no amateur, I will grant you that respect. However, that is the most you will get from me if you do not back away. We have a duty to fulfill, and I do not accept failure."

Kira responded by stepping forward past the fallen foe while reaching back for the handle of his sword. He knew that simple hand-to-hand will not suffice against this man, so he had to rely on a weapon. The large sword screeched against its sheath as Kira drew it out. Despite the apparent heavy weight of the sword, Kira wielded it with one hand, holding it parallel in front of his chest.

Rey closely examined the blade; he was halfway right with his guess. Although it shared the standard length of a claymore, its design was nothing similar. The golden hilt was fashioned in the elongated symbol of ORB and was highly decorated in jewels. The blade itself was more peculiar in the sense that it was not double-bladed. Rather, one side was obviously dull and blunt while the other was fine-tuned for sharpness, likely capable of slicing through any material. It looked more like an over-sized cleaver in comparison to any sword Rey knew.

'It's a custom model. That greatly narrows down the list of suspects,' Rey surmised as he closed the distance.

"Then you have no regrets standing in my way. Let's begin the execution."

Kira smirked underneath the guise of his hood. "Anytime."

The two instantly charged at each other, confronting in a magnificent clash. Sparks ignited and dispersed aside as the two swords strained against one another. Each opponent tested the others strength as the push balanced against each other. Without having to pursue any farther, Kira could tell this was a decent fighter.

Lacus clung to her little brother while watching the intense struggle. She couldn't help feeling afraid for the man who saved her. Even though he showed signs of having the advantage, she felt a strange premonition forming.

In the blink of an eye, Kira shifted the struggle to his favor as he pushed Rey back, the tug of war almost won. He drifted his sword upward, breaking the stalemate and exposing Rey. He twisted the blade at an angle while slashing upward to connect with Rey's arm, earning a gash and a spray of blood.

The two connected blades once more before assaulting each other in a flurry of strikes. By the time ten blows were exchanged, Shinn began to regain consciousness as he dragged himself to his feet. He remained silent to observe the continual clash, waiting for a good opportunity to ambush Kira.

However, his intent shifted upon seeing a certain change in Rey's footing. This was one of their subtle messages taught to them by Le Creucet to avoid exposing tactics to the enemy. Rey conveyed to Shinn that he will openly strike from behind to distract the opponent, and then Rey will deal the final blow.

Shinn acknowledged with a deep breath before yelling out with a fast charge. However, Kira had already caught on to whatever scheme was being conspired upon seeing the awkward shift in his opponent's footing. His heightened senses caught on to Shinn's revived presence before he began his charge.

'Shit, I'm about to be in a pincer,' Kira remarked to himself as he became more aggressive with his strikes. He managed to force an opening in Rey's center to kick him away. While Rey stumbled to regain his stance, Kira spun around and engaged Shinn in a volley of blows.

Unfortunately for Kira, Rey's stumble was only an act. As soon as Kira broke off to repel Shinn, Rey recovered with a silent slip to the left into Kira's blind spot. Because of the complementary fighting style of the two (Shinn being right-handed while Rey left-handed), this tactic never failed to land a blow.

Lacus saw the sudden switch between fighters while she cowered beside her bother. She felt a strong pang of terror hit her upon seeing Rey sneak around Kira. Kira was too engrossed with catching Shinn he did not see the upcoming attack.

Rey smirked to himself as he lunged forward with a thrust. 'Enjoy the afterlife, hero.'

"Behind you!" Lacus cried out as she panicked.

Kira immediately recognized the danger upon hearing Lacus, remembering the obvious blind spot from the switch. He barely had time to try swinging his blade in both directions, let alone project a possible evasion. Instead, he risked making a makeshift defense.

He abandoned a downward swing as he spun his large sword down. With great strength, he thrusted the sword down, impaling it deep into the hard paved street behind him. He dodged towards its right to catch its obstacle in between himself and Rey.

'What the-' Rey thought as his thrust struck against sword's dull edge, his sword's point stuck into the strange material.

Shinn did not hesitate his sideways slash, desperately wanting to draw Kira's blood. However, his strike failed once again as Kira's palm hit against his wrist, changing its course. Kira reached for one of the hidden daggers on his leg wrap and slung at the exposed back of Shinn's hand. The small blade dug into its site causing Shinn to scream in pain.

Kira returned his attention back to Rey who just freed his sword from its lock. Kira reached for the handle of his sword to reengage, but noticed that Rey was already bringing his blade up from a downward angle towards his face. Kira arched his back as quickly as his body could muster in order to dodge. Though he was able to avoid the blade, it did catch his hood and split it apart, revealing his face.

Rey drew back from the close quarters as he witnessed Kira lifting his large sword out of its place with relative ease. Rey sneered, becoming more agitated with this man's great abilities.

Kira had not retreated an inch from his position which Lacus more than admired until she saw his face. She could not believe it. She was on the verge of passing out knowing that her king was her savior. She didn't notice that Bill was just awaking from his stupor.

Seeing that the cloak was rendered useless, he ripped it off from its loose hold around his neck. He grinned at his opponents whose breathing had become labored.

"I suggest you surrender while you can before I get serious."

Rey could not figure out who this man was. Such mystery was eating away at his thinning line of patience. His grip tightened around his handle as he gritted his teeth.

"Just who are you?" Rey questioned him with a growing hint of anger.

Kira refused to answer. "This is your final warning."

Rey lost all of his sanity as he charged at Kira. "Who the hell are you!"

Once again their swords clashed, however the outcome was much different. Due to the sheer magnitude of each others strength, Rey's sword broke in half. Rey fell back after watching the broken piece fall down at his feet.

Lacus felt relieved wash over her; the two attackers were obviously defeated. Her king was no longer in danger.

Rey's rage hit a new height. He looked down at his broken sword, then over to his wounded partner who was hopelessly crying over a simple scratch. 'Fuck, why the hell is this happening? We should have been winning! It's two on one for fuck's sake! How are we being beaten by a single man?'

He scanned all of his surroundings, trying to find something that could turn the battle. He found that in Lacus and Bill a few yards away behind the warrior. Rey grinned at this opportunity; he knew he could that this man will be too focused on their safety to continue fighting.

"We may have underestimated you, swordsman. But let's see you block this!"

Rey heaved his broken sword towards Lacus. Lacus perceived the flashing object flying through the air as a danger though she could not move quick enough. That thing was going to kill, she thought in great fear.

Kira reacted to the thrown blade, but noticed that its trajectory wasn't towards him; it was towards the girl! Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he hastily moved to her.

'No! I won't lose her!'

He barely managed to intervene with the sword's path when he swiped his sword down. He feared he had missed the projectile until hearing the clank. He let out a great sigh before turning his frustration to his enemies, though they had already fled.

* * *

><p>While Kira was focused on deflecting the sword, Rey had grabbed Shinn's uninjured hand and forced their retreat.<p>

"Why are we retreating, damn it! We can still fight!" Shinn argued in a holler as Rey led them to the stable where their horses were stored.

"We have already compromised enough of our identity because of this skirmish. We will have to report back to the capitol before the patrolling around here tightens."

"Bullshit, I can beat him! I can beat him-"

"Shut the hell up, Shinn. I'm already pissed as I've ever been because of this," Rey admitted as they slipped into the stable to release their horses. They quickly mounted and galloped to the main gate, rushing past a few unaware guards luckily.

"Shit, this means we've failed our mission. Lord Le Creucet is not going to be happy about this," Shinn commented as they slowed down to pass through the gate. Once again with some luck, they managed to exit the town without being questioned. Shinn had to coil a cloth around his injured hand to avoid being caught.

"To the contrary. If my assumptions are correct, we got just the information we were looking for... plus more," Rey added on with a slight grin.

* * *

><p>Kira scanned every shadow around to avoid being caught in an ambush again as he walked back to Lacus and Bill. He bent down to pick up the discarded broken sword. He immediately checked the handle to identify its brand, and he wasn't surprised at what he saw.<p>

'GINN model: ZAFT standard blade for their troops. I truly didn't expect them to go this far,' Kira thought as he strapped the sword along his waist and sheathed his on large sword upon his back. He stood back up and walked over to Lacus who was hugging her brother.

As Kira approached, she looked up and relieved the wonderful magic from their first eye contact. He could have stared into those gentle eyes forever if time permitted. He was at a loss of words as he just awkwardly stood there. Lacus was not in a better position as she felt so giddy and embarrassed for staring so long. They were both feverishly blushing as they continued ogling each other. Bill, who was very much aware of everything, kept looking between his sister and the man in confusion.

After several pleasantly awkward minutes, Kira coughed to break the silence and reached his hand out. "Are you alright, my lady?"

Lacus simply smiled under her blush as she accepted his help. "Yes, very much so. Thank you for saving us... Y-Your Majesty."

'Ah, she has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen,' Kira thought before realizing he was found out.

"Ah, I see you know," Kira commented as he chuckled. "Please, you can call me Kira."

"Y-Yes, Your Majes- I mean, Kira. Again, thank you very much." Lacus bowed to try to hid her timid reaction to such a privilege.

Kira laughed as he looked aside. "Please, there is no need to be nervous. In fact, I was... I was hoping I would see you again."

Lacus looked aside as well."Actually, I was as well."

"May I have the pleasure of your name, my lady?"

Lacus straightened herself up as she smiled to him. "My name is Lacus Clyne."

Kira flashed a great smile as he looked at her. 'She even has a beautiful name.'

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person, Lacus." Kira took her hand once more, knelt down, and kissed her backhand.

Lacus was puddy underneath his sincerity; she had never been treated so kindly by anyone before. She would have melted to the ground if her brother hadn't brought her out of her stupor by pulling on her other hand.

"Lacus, who is that good guy?" Bill asked as he peaked from behind her.

Lacus pulled on Bill to bring up out of his cowering. "Oh I'm so sorry Bill. Make sure you pay your respect to the king; he saved us."

Bill gazed at Kira with a shocked expression. "You're the king?" His question was tainted by his excitement.

Kira smirked as he bent down to Bill's level and extended his hand.

"That I am, but why don't you just call me Kira instead?" Eagerly, Bill shook his hand as he praised him on such a great job.

Lacus instantly fell in love with Kira's personality; it was like everything she heard. He was extremely nice and protective of his people, and indeed, would be very fearful to those who sought to bring harm.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing out here this late at night? I hate to admit, but the streets aren't as safe as I like them to be." Kira's question brought Lacus out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," She replied with a smile. "We were running an errand for my employer. I knew it would be late when we returned, but my family needed the money. I didn't expect for our gate to be locked at this hour though."

"That's very noble of you." Oddly enough, he frowned after his comment.

"My lord… I mean, Kira is there anything troubling you?" Lacus asked out of concern.

"Oh, I was only wondering what kind of employer would ask a young lady such as yourself to perform a task this late..."

Lacus hesitated to provide an answer; she didn't like Flay, but she didn't want to get her in trouble.

"Ever since I was worn, I have served under the Allster family," She responded with a frown. Incidentally, a tear fell down her cheek. Kira observed the tear fall as he solved the puzzle.

'She was a slave.' Kira didn't hesitate to brush his hand across her cheek to wipe away her tears. Lacus blushed at his action; she never expected him to comfort her, but truly wished he would. She loved the feeling of his hand on her face; the warmth seeped away the misery that occupied her thoughts. Suddenly, Kira wrapped his arms around her shoulders which caused her to gasp.

Lacus was shocked; was he actually hugging her? It was such a gentle pleasure that was so different from sharing a hug with a family member. She could sense a certain feeling burning inside her. Without much thought, she returned the hug.

Kira nearly regretted acting so abruptly; to hug her without permission. However, his doubts drifted away after she returned the gesture. He always felt something was missing in his life; something that was so personal and loving that he could embrace amidst all the warfare and drama. Now that he was holding this small glimpse of such, he felt that the emptiness drifted away.

Why did he hug her anyways? Maybe it was the thought that his ancestors were the reason for her family's slavery. Maybe he indirectly blamed himself for such. Either way, all he could do was hug her in compensation.

"I am very sorry, Lacus."

Lacus gasped at his sudden apology. "N-No, I am the one who should apologize. I should never have…" She was cut off by Kira who reeled away from the hug.

"It is my family's fault you had to suffer."

Lacus could see the build of guilt and sorrow stored in his eyes. Despite the intense emotions, she loved his caring manner. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Kira. I was born a slave long before you became our king. In fact, I probably would have still been one if it wasn't for you."

Kira returned the gaze; he saw the deep sincerity in her eyes. Unfortunately, Bill was done with the romantic scenery. "Lacus, when are we going home?"

Kira and Lacus broke away from their moment and chuckled at Bill. "I'm sorry Bill, but the gate is locked so we won't be able to go home. We will have to wait for morning."

"You mean we have to stay out here while that stupid red haired monster gets to sleep in her bed!" Bill shouted in anger.

"Bill, don't say such things," Lacus gently shunned her brother. Kira burst into laughter at his comment which caused his audience to shutter.

"My, there has never been a more truthful statement about that Allster," Kira added on as he rubbed Bill's hair. Lacus could not hold back the giggle after hearing such.

'So he doesn't like Flay either,' she thought to herself.

"Well considering the circumstances, I can't just leave you two alone out here until dawn." Kira rubbed the back of his neck as he sought the courage to ask. "Will you- uh- grant me the pleasure of your company until then?"

Lacus gasped at his proposal. 'No way, is this what Miria calls... a d-date?'

"I-If you don't mind our bothering you, Kira."

"Not at all. I'll even ask for it to keep the time flowing," Kira joked as he placed a hand on Lacus's shoulder. "I know of a more secure place we can rest at instead of on the open road."

Kira led the way and Lacus gladly followed underneath his arm while she held on to Bill's hand. Kira whistled to his steed and aligned his horse alongside them.

"Bill, have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"No, but I always wanted to. I really want to be a knight when I get bigger," Bill told the king as he brushed the horse's side. Suddenly, Kira lifted him up and settled him onto the saddle. Bill curiously took the reigns while petting the horse's mane.

"If you work and train hard enough, I'm sure you can make it."

Bill became entirely giddy to Kira's encouragement, and rocked back and forth in excitement.

"Of course I will train very hard! That red haired witch said people like me would never get to be a knight, but I'll show her wrong."

"You shouldn't let people like that stand in the way of your dreams. People like that just think too highly about themselves," Kira reminded Bill as he patted his leg. Kira motioned his hand over to Lacus to assist her onto the horse.

"Oh, but there won't be enough room if I get on the horse," Lacus tried to come up with an excuse while reminding herself of his status.

"No need to worry, I prefer to walk during these wonderful nights."

Lacus blushed as she looked aside. "Th-then I think I will walk as well. It is a nice night, after all."

"Very well, then let us be on our way, yes?" Kira smiled at her once more as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Lacus scooted closer as she enjoyed the warmth.

He keeps smiling at me. I really like that.'

Along the route, Lacus and Kira continued talking while Bill was distracted at the thought of being a knight; not to much of their surprise, they were very open to each other. The topics ranged from family description to simple everyday activities. Kira enjoyed the fact that he could act as his normal self to her rather than a king; no need for formalities or precautions about particular subjects. He almost regretted that by morning he'd have to don the majestic mask. Just this once, he wanted to be selfish; to be with Lacus.

Lacus thoroughly enjoyed every second of their time together. It was amazing how perfect they were for each other; about how they shared so much in common. With him, she didn't have to address him as a superior, but rather as an equal. She really regretted that she would have to become yet another peasant in the eyes of the Allster. Truly, she didn't want the night to end.

Kira was able to provide her such safety and comfort that it seemed more like a dream than a rare chance. In fact, she might have been fooled to think that he might even love her despite just meeting. However, he was a king and she was a servant; even with the ever changing era where equality was more than just an ideal, no one would allow them to be together. It was a foolish desire on her part. Despite such cruelty, she wanted to be selfish; to be with Kira.

* * *

><p><strong>Onogoro Kira's Secret Spot<strong>

The company kept walking until they reached a small fountain located at the outskirts of town.; despite such glorious scenery, it was a very secluded spot in Onogoro. Sometime along the way, Bill had fallen asleep atop the horse.

"This place is absolutely beautiful. I never knew this was here," Lacus admitted as she adored all the looming flowers and vines. Kira walked off to a particular white flower bedding, cuddling a blooming bud in his hand.

" I always come here when I feel troubled. it always makes me fell better."

"Does that mean you are troubled now? If there is anything I can do to help," Lacus implied as she followed up behind him.

"Heh, no I didn't mean it like that. I just... don't want this moment to end."

Lacus felt her heart race as she quickly turned her back to him. She was reminded of the possibility of never seeing Kira again.

"Kira, I'm afraid." Lacus was on the verge of tears as she looked at the dripping streams flowing from the fountain. Kira looked over at her, wondering what she meant. "I'm afraid of having this feeling of comfort taken away."

Lacus timidly wondered if she had revealed too much so abruptly. She jumped a bit when she felt two arms slip around her waist and a head lean into hers. She let out a trembling sigh as she tried to relax. Her shaky hands rested on his as she stood in silence.

Kira rested his head on her shoulder after a moment. He took in the intoxicating scent of her hair while he considered what could be done to prevent their separation. It was too early to give up such a chance.

"With all my power, I will not let that comfort be taken away," Kira declared.

Lacus smiled because he knew he was speaking the truth. "I know you would, but I'm worried."

"Is it about... what others would think?"

Lacus simple nodded. "All that matters is this moment," Kira assured her as he tightened his hold.

"...You're right." Lacus leaned her head back against him as she smiled. "Thank you, Kira."

Kira led her aside to a spot on the fountain to sit down, though neither moved from their position. Kira used the tall foundation of the fountain to rest against while keeping his arms around Lacus. Lacus simply leaned up against him as she looked up to watch the stars. Kira joined her, pointing out the various constellations until both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning - Onogoro<strong>

Lacus was the first to wake up. Initially, she didn't realize where she was nor remember how she wandered into this garden, but then she felt those hands still holding onto her. She looked behind her and saw Kira asleep behind her with a rather peaceful expression.

Ah, I wasn't dreaming,' Lacus thought as she readjusted herself in his embrace. She nearly convinced herself to remain in that spot until she realized it was morning.

"Oh no, it's morning!" Lacus unintentionally shouted as she panicked. Her outburst woke up Kira and Bill at the same time. Kira took in his surroundings before looking at Lacus; the reminder of the previous night came to him.

"Good morning to you too, Lacus," Kira teased as he released her from his grip. Lacus quickly turned around with a blush as she waved her hands in apology.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kira. I didn't mean to wake you up so harshly." Kira waved off to worry as he gazed up at the sky.

"Geez, it is morning," he remarked with a bit of annoyance as he calculated the time based on the position of the sun, "If I'm not back within half an hour, people will know I'm gone."

"And I will be late for my duties as well," Lacus commented as well.

Ignoring courtesy, Kira quickly assisted Lacus atop the horse, and clmbed up allowing Bill to sit infront of him. Lacus was a bit surprised that the horse was able to handle the included weight. Kira quickly placed his cloak back on the best he could. After all, the streets would start gathering people at this early hour. They hastly rode toward the Allster estate.

* * *

><p><strong>Allster Estate<strong>

**Inside the main house**

Flay was pacing in circles while watching the the front gate. She couldn't bear waiting to hear the 'tragic' news about Lacus. She had a huge grin on her face just imagining it.

"Oh stupid slave girl, how does it feel to be back on the dirt?" Flay joked with a great laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Lacus's Family's Hut<strong>

"Siegel, I can't take it anymore. They were gone all night," Eileen exclaimed during another burst of tears. She kept pacing around in the kitchen with her hands covering her face.

"I should have never let her go. To make it worse, I should have check on Bill, but now they're both missing." Siegel murmured underneath his pressing hands. He didn't move from his chair after continually checking the gate since midnight.

Rachel, who was sulking at the window, looked back to her parents with some hope. "Mom, Dad! Mear's back," she exclaimed as she opened the door.

Mear left for the shopping district to check her sister's whereabouts with Lacus's friends. All three of them returned with her to help with the search.

"Is there any news, Mrs. Clyne?" Miriallia asked with much concern. Unfortunately, Elieen shook her head while sobbing into her hands.

"Don't worry, we will help find her. Right Kuzzy?" Tolle asked his friend as he patted his friend and lover on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to check every spot of Onogoro for her," Kuzzy remarked trying to brighten the mood.

"Thank you everyone for you help," Siegel said as he rubbed his hands across his brow.

"Yes thank you," Eileen added in between hiccups.

Miriallia was about to mention some comforting words of her own until she heard the strong gallop of a horse in the distance. She turned around to see a steed with a large company atop it storm into the estate.

Flay noticed the horse as well from her room, and her anger boiled over upon seeing the unwanted passenger; Lacus looked unharmed.

Miria gave out a cry as she turned to get everyone's attention. "Mrs. Clyne, Mr. Clyne, look! It's Lacus! And Bill too!"

Everyone in the hut rushed to the window or door to see their loved ones in the presence of the horseman. They all were greatly relieved to see them once again.

"Thank god, they are alright," Eileen cried into her husband's chest, nearly fainting from the relief.

"Yes, thank the gods," Seigel cried as well as he comforted his wife. The two were about to storm out of the hut to hug their children, but Mear pointed her finger to the stranger.

"Just who is that with them though? He doesn't look like a guard," Mear suggested, deduced by the man's attire. Everyone tried to get a better glimpse of the man though feared going outside just in case this was some hideous scheme.

"I have no idea," Tolle responded since he was the closest person. "The cloak is hiding his face rather well."

Kira helped Lacus get down from the horse, causing her to blush profusely because of their close proximity which reminded her of the previous night. He then helped Bill get down as well.

"Thank you for escorting us home, Kira. We are in your debt," Lacus said as she bowed.

Miriallia and Mear seemed to the rising color on Lacus's face which loosely gave them an idea who the horseman was. Flay, who was still in her room, was steaming at the exchange going on below.

"It was my pleasure, Lacus. I enjoy looking out for my people."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Kira," Bill replied with a happy grin. Kira pointed his finger out as he reminded him of his encouragement.

"Remember Bill: just follow your dreams, work hard, and you will achieve knighthood guaranteed."

Bill was so excited that he jumped at Kira, which he accidentally grabbed the cloak which gave away. Everyone who was witnessing the moment was in utter shock; Siegel and Eileen swooned at the realization of the rider.

Kira quickly readjusted his cover while chuckling. Lacus chuckled as well before she waved to him and gave him another thanks. Before she could turn around, Kira gently grabbed her wrist.

"Lacus, I was... wondering if... you will meet me again. Later... Tonight," Kira wondered aloud as he blushed. Lacus fell victim to her pounding heart as she blushed again. She was so happy to hear that he wanted to see her again.

"O-Of course I will. Just tell me where and I'll be there," Lacus replied with a bit of hesitation.

Kira chuckled at the positive reply. He knew she would agree. "Do you remember how to get to that fountain?"

"Yes."

"Then meet me there. I will arrive shortly after dusk. Is that alright with you?"

Lacus leaned in, having to sneak on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She looked into his eyes with a smile. "I'll be there."

Kira grinned in attempt to hide his nervousness."Til tonight then, lady Lacus." Kira turned around and jumped onto his horse. He looked back at her with a smile and a wave before he rode out of the estate.

'I'm sure of it. She is definitely the one,' Kira thought as he quickened his mount's pace.

'I'm glad I listened to my heart yesterday,' Lacus thought to herself as she watched him dash around the corner.

Inside her hut, Siegel and Eileen were crumbling into each other that the thought of their king conversing with their daughter. Mear was utterly shocked; somehow her sister had managed to get some time with the person she had her eyes set on yesterday. Rachel didn't really know what was going on, so she attended to her swooning parents to try calming them down.

As surprised as Miria was, she knew she really had to talk to Lacus later about this subject. Tolle and Kuzzy dropped their swords at the sight; they could not believe they had a chance to see their king up close.

Flay was still starring down at Lacus, tearing away at the wallpaper with her fingernails. The aura she emitted was so intense that it might as well warp her surroundings.

"What the hell was that? Why was the king doing something like- like that with that stupid slave and not me! What does he seen in that pile of filth! DADDY!" Flay screamed out as she rushed out of her room.

[Anna ni issho datta no ni]

Lacus stood still as she held on to Bill's hand. She couldn't be any happier than she was at that moment.

[Yuugure wa mou chigau iro]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, I just love how those two lines were always used at the end of an episode. Anyways, I'll try to keep consistent with releasing these chapters. Only have 80+ chapters left of Greatest King to read... Urgh.


	5. Relationship Inquisition

**Onogoro Streets**

Kira pushed his mount to her limit, quickly traversing through the luckily barren streets towards the northern stables. He needed to return back to his chambers before one of the maids discovers that their king was missing; it would cause quite the unnecessary crisis and explanation on his behalf. He had to pull down his hood several times because of its cut from the fight, allowing wind to easily toss it as he sped. Getting caught in public would make his case even worse.

He was able to arrive at the stables in due time, quickly returning the horse to its pin before rushing to the secret entrance hidden nearby. He didn't even consider looking around to ensure its secrecy as he pulled aside a natural boulder from a cornered wall, revealing the passage (closing it behind him, of course). Despite the elaborate concept and camouflaged points of the reserved passages, Kira could traverse the correct path without hesitation. In no time, he was slipping through the encave in his wall. Just at that moment, Kira heard a few taps on his door.

"Please excuse me, Your Majesty," the timid voice spoke out. Kira calmed his breathing as he fixed the appearance of the wall.

'That was too close,' Kira remarked to himself during a cough. "Yes? Is it that time already?"

"Yes sire, your morning meal is prepared at the table."

"Thank you. You may resume your duty," Kira replied as he took off his cloak and garments. He heard the maid reply before hearing footsteps fading away. With haste, he changed into his royal garb, all the while thinking of Lacus. He smiled while thinking of her pleasant mannerisms and sincerity... and of course, her looks.

"She's definitely a sweetheart," Kira commented as he adjusted the lining of his blue garb. "I can't wait for dusk." After assuring that his clothes were proper and the passage was hidden, he opened the doors to his chambers and walked to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Allster Estate<strong>

Lacus continued to watch the corner with her hand pressed against her chest. She loved the fast-pace rush she was feeling after having a conversation with her genuine king. She could not wait until dusk arrived so she could meet him once more. She could have remained there for hours with the same thought if Bill's sudden tug on her arm didn't distract her.

"Lacus! I can't wait till I become a knight! Even Kira said I could be one!" Bill proclaimed in excitement. Lacus smiled at him and patted his head.

"Bill, remember that we must still address him properly when he's not around."

"Aww but why? He said we could call him by his name," Bill whined. Lacus knelt down to his level and flashed him a serious expression.

"I need you to promise me, Bill. Promise me that you must not tell anyone that we were with the king."

"What? Why?"

"If people were to find out that Kira rides in the streets at night, it could end up real bad for him. People might try to endanger his life."

"...Fine," Bill gave in with a pout. Lacus patted him on the head once more after giving him a smile.

"Thank you. Now, let's head inside. Mom and Dad must be real worried about us."

Lacus was about to lead the way towards the hut, but stopped from shock; their entire family plus Lacus's friends were gathered around the door, staring at them. Lacus covered her mouth as she gasped.

'Oh my, how long have they been there?' Lacus thought upon recovering herself to continue to the hut. Bill had already raced off to their parents who at the same time rushed out of the hut, which caused her to hurry as well. Her mother was full of tears while she hugged her son, and Siegel ran up to Lacus to embrace her. Everyone else rushed up behind them and waited.

"I'm so very sorry father; I'm so sorry for not coming home last night and dragging Bill with me. I tried to return, but the gate was locked so I-"

"We were worried sick about the two of you," Eileen interrupted her in another burst of cries, "we should have never let you go."

"We're just so glad that you are back, Lacus. So very much," Siegel added on while tightly hugging his daughter. He calmed himself before continuing. "Lacus, please tell me what in the world were you doing with- with- well, the kin- omph."

Siegel was cut short when Eileen jolted her elbow into his side. He took that as a sign to refrain from asking.

"Like what your father said, we are just glad to have you back," Eileen commented as she approached Lacus with her hug. Of course, she returned the gesture. Lacus looked over her mother's shoulder to her siblings and friends, and smiled to them.

"Yes, as am I." She closed her eyes as she recollected everything that happened. "To be honest, I'm a bit happy that I was able to go last night- Oh," Lacus stopped herself from blurting out her feelings as she withdrew from the hug. She knew she was blushing. Eileen realized why her daughter was acting this way, and merely smiled.

"Why don't you tell us what happened, dear. We would like to know."

"W-Well, it really started when I was heading out." Lacus looked over to Bill who had started playing with Rachel near the entrance. "I noticed that Bill was following me, so I thought it would be better for the both of us if I took him with me instead of sending him by himself."

"Oh just get to the good stuff already," Mear blurted out before being silenced by her mother's leer. Lacus glanced to the side as she thought about what she meant.

"Well, I dropped off the package as asked and was about to head home, but... Well, the gate was already locked. Even before sunset which I thought was weird."

"Indeed that is strange," Siegel agreed as he rubbed his chin," usually the gate remains open until night arrives."

"Yes. So while I was trying to figure out what to do, I was suddenly jumped by two men who I assumed were bandits."

"Oh dear, please tell me you are both alright," Eileen jumped in with motherly concerns as she scanned her daughter's body. Lacus waved her off while she chuckled.

"Ah no, we were fine," Lacus lied about Bill's injury since she didn't want to worry her mother. "They were only after me. I was about to be hit, but then... he came and rescued me," she explained with a heavy blush.

Eileen played dumb to the fact. "Who was he, my dear?"

Lacus had to choose her words carefully; one false move and everyone would know whom saved her. She felt like her mother was trying to lure her into the trap as though she knew.

"I don't... really know, he didn't give me his name. He was definitely a knight in shining armor amongst the night. I could tell he was someone who would put himself in harm's way before others, and was strong enough to handle those two quite easily. He was amazing," Lacus commented with careful hesitation. She hoped that no one had noticed the giddy smile growing on her face.

Eileen couldn't help smiling after seeing that girlish grin creep on her daughter's face. She chose not to pursue any further into the matter.

'I can't believe it! Why was our king out and about at that time of night!" Siegel yelled out as he raised his hands to the sky.

"Dear!" Eileen scorned as she lowered his arms. Everyone else shot fierce gazes at his reaction.

"Wh-What?" Lacus replied, covering her mouth in surprise. 'Oh no, did I reveal him?'

"Well, the cat's out of the bag," Mear sighed while shrugging her shoulders. "So get to the juicy details already."

"I'm sorry Lacus, but we already knew," Miria butted in so her friend wouldn't worry any further.

"B-But... How?"

"We saw you two getting pretty serious out here awhile back," Mear explained bluntly, winking at her sister. Lacus blushed while hiding her hands behind her back. She couldn't believe they saw that moment of all times.

"Y-Yes, it was Kira."

"D-Did you just address His Highness by his first name!" Siegel shouted out while being constrained by Eileen.

"He asked me to call him by his name, Father," Lacus explained, still avoiding eye contact.

"Me too!" Bill joined in suddenly, jumping up and down beside his parents. "Kira even told me I could become a knight someday!"

"B-Bill! Not you two!" Siegel rubbed his eyes in frustration. Mear coughed to catch her sister's attention.

"I can't believe you actually met him, Lacus. You manage to go from a stare-down to a damsel in distress scenario all in one day. I'm really impressed," Mear commented with a wink.

"What? You mean this has been going on between you and His Majesty?"

Lacus didn't speak up, trying to avoid the building tension. In fact, she was starting to think about Kira once again. Her thoughts were plagued with the desire to see him later that day. Mear seemed to notice this change in her sister.

"See, Father? She's so in love that I don't think she can hear us right now."

"S-Stop that, Mear," Lacus complained. Siegel couldn't stop shaking his head.

"So how do those blue eyes look in your mind?" Mear smirked as she teased her.

"H-His eyes aren't blue! They're viole- Ah!" Lacus blurted out in anger before stopping herself.

"Hahaha! See what I mean?" Mear laughed until tears fell down her cheeks. Lacus was burning red in embarrassment, and Eileen chose that this had gone too far.

"Alright everyone, let's drop the subject. The important thing is that Lacus and Bill are back and safe," Eileen assured everyone while she walked over to Lacus, comforting her in her arms. "Why don't we head inside? You must be pretty tired being away from home."

"...Thanks, mother."

Eileen leaned closer into Lacus to whisper in her ear. "Don't listen to your father; he is just freaked out with everything. I hope everything works out for the two of you," Eileen hinted with a chuckle.

Lacus began to fidget at her mother's comment. The thought of a future together with Kira was too much for her to handle, let alone already having her parent's consent. After seeing her friends, another thought hit her: they knew as well. They were sure to continue teasing her once she settled in.

"Uh- Actually, I should get going." Lacus shuffled out of Eileen's grasp as she backed off towards the estate. "I'm sure Miss Flay will have a ton of things lined up for me to finish by noon."

Instead of trying to drag her daughter back to the hut, Eileen waved Lacus off. "Well alright dear, but please be sure to come home early." Eileen had to drag the still-baffled Siegel back to the hut, and Mear took the moment to attend to her duties with reluctance.

Tolle patted Miria's shoulder as they stood in silence. "Doesn't seem like Lacus wants to talk to us at the moment. Why don't we go straight home and-"

Miria brushed his hand off before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't you two have a task to attend to? I'll catch up with you later." Without allowing much rebuttal, Miria ran towards Lacus to catch up with her. Tolle simple sighed while Kuzzy dazed off.

"Guess we better get going Kuzzy," Tolle pushed Kuzzy in the back to get him going. Kuzzy lazily agreed as they walked off... slowly.

"Lacus! Wait up!" Lacus slowed down a bit though she didn't turn around to acknowledge her friend.

"I know what you're going to ask, but I really should get to my work," Lacus reminded her before finally stopping. Miria wasn't going to let Lacus off the hook that easily, so she ran in front of her and placed her hands on Lacus's shoulders.

"Then just answer this: will you see him again?"

Lacus looked around, cautious of possible eavesdroppers. After making sure it was safe, she giggled. "Yes. I will be seeing him sooner than I thought."

Miria giggled in return, excited to hear such news. "I'm glad to hear that, Lacus. I expect full details tomorrow, okay?" Miria winked at her friend before dashing off. Lacus was glad that her friends understood when to respect privacy. Leaving that aside, Lacus hurried off towards the estate to complete her chores in a quick manner. After all, she needed to free herself before dusk.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Allster Main House<strong>

Flay witnessed everything: from the return of an unharmed Lacus to the affectionate kiss for her savior, the king of ORB. Rather, her king of ORB whom will grant her desire of becoming queen. The whole situation enraged her so as she stromed through the mansion.

"DADDY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands swatted at anything within their reach as she ran to her room. George, who was previously relaxing in the living room, rushed to her room upon hearing her distress.

"What is wrong, Flay?" George asked out of dire concern as he caught up to her. The simple touch of her shoulder caused her to turn around angrily and slap his hand away.

"That stupid slave girl came back! Unharmed! And with the king!"

"...What is this nonsense you are spouting?" George abandoned his concern and ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Really, your paranoia is starting to disturb me."

"Are you saying I'm making this up? It really happened!"

"Yes, my dear," George responded in a drone tone before walking out the room. Flay ran after her father to ensure her point was made.

"Just listen daddy! I almost got rid of her!"

Suddenly, George stopped in the middle of the hallway. Flay almost expected a verbal lashing because of her persistence, but nothing happened. George cleared his throat without turning around.

"Clarify yourself," George demanded in a stern tone.

"Well, I... I manage to enlist the services of these guys to do -things- to slave girl yesterday," Flay vaguely explained, somewhat afraid to elaborate her scheme.

"I had a feeling you did, Flay."

"Eh?"

George spun around to stare down his daughter. "You didn't think I saw His Majesty strolling into our courtyard with our servant in his presence? How am I going to explain to him later why one of our properties was left outside without being checked up on? Did you ever take that into account when you selfishly acted on your own?"

Flay remained silent, cowering from the aggressive attitude. She wasn't sure what she could say to avoid his anger.

"Out with it already. What did scheme last night?"

"...I happened across two armed men when I left, and they were eager enough to enlist their services," Flay elaborated with reluctance.

"What did you ask them to do?"

"Just harm her. I explicitly told them not to kill her, but they didn't hold up their end of the deal."

George sighed while he rubbed his hand along his forehead. "So that means the king conveniently came to her rescue and returned her here."

"That doesn't matter, daddy." Flay tried to assure her father as she caught another chance to redeem her efforts. "With your help now, we can definitely come up with something better to realize my dreams-"

"YOU DAMN FOOL!" George yelled out after grabbing her shoulders. His tightening grasp caused Flay to yelp in pain.

"Can you not understand how detrimental your attack was for us? You practically put us on the top of the suspect list for that girl's assault! Now it's going to be near impossible to get him to accept your marriage!"

Flay evaded her eyes to the ground because she was on the brink of tears. "I still think we can do it, Daddy. We have to get rid of her before he gets too dragged in."

George sighed as he rubbed his brow. "It'll have to be after some time, Flay. I'd imagine that the king is already initiating an investigation over the incident, so we must lay low. We'll have to play our cards more carefully from now on. Promise me that you won't do anything more."

Only after Flay solemnly nodded did George walk across the hall to his bar room to mix up a drink. He carelessly selected ingredients to spill into the cocktail mixer while looking out of the side window. The view overlooked the edge of the garden below, and he happened to see Lacus watering its plants. Seeing the source of his problems pained him as he mixed his drink, eager to down the concoction soon.

"For your sake girl," George spoke out as he took a sip of the complete alcohol, "you better hope the king gets bored with you. Whew, that's strong."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Onogoro<strong>

Forced to resign from their mission, Rey and Shinn hurried past the Scandinavian field back into ZAFT territory. Even if they had the determination left to continue the search, their injuries would not leave them enough stamina to carry themselves.

"I swear it," Shinn grunted in pain as he rubbed his hand, "I swear I'll kill that guy!"

"Shut up Shinn, I've heard enough of your rabble," Rey haughtily responded as he rubbed his forehead. His anger was still raging inside his head about the failure. "We have bigger problems to deal with at the moment."

"And what the hell's up with you? Why'd you give up so easily!"

"Because I was defeated way before you cradled up into a ball on the road, idiot. Your recklessness was only getting in the way."

"You don't know shit!"

"You don't know shit yourself!" Rey countered in a fierce shout which put Shinn in his place. After cooling himself down, Rey looked down at the dagger he kept from Shinn's wound.

"Something tells me this will suffice for our report as well as the debriefing of the combat," Rey told himself as they hurried towards Messiah.

* * *

><p><strong>Onogoro Castle<strong>

Kira was glad that he was just over-hyping the situation after leaving his room. Everyone was still engaging as usual, unaware of his nightly departure and late arrival. Even his mother and sister showed no signs of suspicion during breakfast, though that was just a ploy; in actuality, both were feeling a different air around him. In a way, Kira seemed much happier in comparison to the days before the defensive battle.

Kira ate his breakfast quickly and excused himself to the throne room, claiming that he had some military business to attend to. Though it seemed logical, they were not buying it.

"Say Cagalli," Via asked from across the table while setting down her utensils, "has your brother talked to you today?"

"Well, no. Something must have happened since he came back. He seems... different, but in a good way."

Via chuckled. "I agree. He seems much more cheerful than usual. It does my heart wonders to see him like this."

"...I think I'll speak to him later. Just to make sure," Cagalli answered as she stood up, and bowed before walking out of the dining room. Via chose to stay at the table, wondering what could have graced her son during his return.

Via gathered her tableware and wiped her mouth. "Murrue."

After a moment, Via's personal assistant walked into the dining room with a bit of annoyance plastered on her face. She muttered some curses before clearing her throat. "Yes, My Lady." Via was about to ask what was bothering Murrue, but the source came spinning from out of the hall, holding his cheek.

"Hey baby, you know you can't ignore my passion foreve-" Mu froze after noticing Via. He bowed in apologies for his conduct. "I'm very sorry, My Lady, I did not mean to interrupt your morning. I will... come back another time."

"One moment, Sir La Flaga," Via spoke up before he could leave. He was quite struck by her command, he thought he was deep in trouble for his flirting towards Murrue... though everyone knew of his continuous escapades.

"Y-Yes My Lady?"

"Do you happen to know the reason for my son's sudden change?"

Of course, Mu was confused by her question, though he might have gotten the gist of it. "How do you mean, My Lady?"

"His brighter attitude. He's much happier than yesterday, as if not troubled by the intense battle he just returned from," Via clarified with a serious tone. "I'm rather curious."

"Ah, happier." Mu chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "His Majesty is just experiencing the joys of love, that's all... Yeah, it's got to be that one girl from the streets."

"L-Love, you say?" Murrue blurted without considering manners. Via seemed puzzled as well; she knew of the council's push for the king to marry, but Kira didn't show any signs of accepting it, let alone looking for a mate.

Mu was lost in thought as he remembered the girl's appearance. Even though he had his mind set on the older audience, Mu wouldn't mind setting his sights on the girl. He wondered if his king had managed to sneak off to see the girl...

"Ah! That must be it!" Mu accidentally shouted out at the realization, which caused the two ladies to twitch in surprise.

"So you know what changed him then?" Via asked again just make sure she was up to pace with the bodyguard. It was an awkward moment as he continued to stare at the ceiling, so they merely stared at him. Mu then realized his position as well as potentially ruining his king's motives, and assumed a salute with a chuckle.

"Ah, sorry My Lady. It seems I don't have a clue why he is happier. Heheh." Via knew she caught him in the act of lying, but chose to remain unaware. Via leaned back into her hair after taking a sip from her drink.

"Very well. Thank you Sir La Flaga, you are dismissed." Mu bowed and walked out of the room as quick as his feet could carry him. Soon after he left, Murrue walked up to Via and leaned into her.

"My Lady, he just lied through his teeth."

"Oh, I know. There must be a very good reason for him to do so." Murrue considered her options, and decided to follow through with one.

"If you will permit me, My Lady, I will extract the information out of him," Murrue suggested while trying to restrict any emotion. Via tried to sustain a chuckle as she looked up to her assistance.

"Are you wanting an excuse to speak with him again?"

Murrue flustered after realizing what her lord was hinting, and shook her hands in front of her. "N-Not at all! I am- I am merely trying to ease your concern, My Lady!"

Via squinted her eyes as the devilish intent overtook her. "Normally, I would leave this alone, but seeing as how I am quite curious over this situation... I will grant you permission to do as you see fit." Of course, she could not resist a chuckle.

Blushing, Murrue bowed before hastily following after Mu.

* * *

><p><strong>Throne Room<strong>

Kira carefully scanned through the various documents which summarized the Scandanivian battle. He was absolutely pleased at the low count of friendly casualty, though it still pained him knowing some existed. As much as he'd like a perfect victory for his people, he knew it was a mere fairytale. The only counterbalance to comfort him was the thought of Lacus and their upcoming reunion.

Of course, such pleasantries were short-lived with constant interruptions from the councilors who desired to look into the expansion plan for the various towns. He admitted that he also looked foward to such promises with the growing prosper of ORB's economy. With such, he could improve the road availability to connect villages to the towns to improve traffic.

The review occupied most of the day which everyone regretted. Kira offered to finish the submission and approval of the documents so they the councilors could be dismissed early. His generocity only served as an excuse to have some time alone, which he divulged into immediately. He leaned back into his throne and let out a tiresome sigh.

"At least that's over with," Kira remarked as he stared at the ceiling. He smirked at an upcoming thought. "I can't wait for tonight; I really hope she likes the events I've got planned."

"What's got you so joyous, brother?" Kira snapped out of his grandeur upon hearing his sister's voice. He didn't realize that Cagalli had joined him in the throne room shortly after the councilors were excused.

"I-I'm just pleased with the kingdom's stability. That's all," Kira halfheartedly lied as he ran a hand through his hair. Obviously, Cagalli caught on to him as she approached. The curious gleam in her eyes troubled him.

"You're not a very good liar, Kira," Cagalli reminded him as she drew closer.

"Are you insisting on a point, Cagalli?"

"Aside from wanting to point out to you that you are a lot more cheerful than usual, not at all. I doubt it's because of the country either," Cagalli teased as she leaned into her brother. The mischievous grin on her face troubled him more than before.

Kira feared that Cagalli was hinting that she knew something about his budding development; as much as he wanted to shrug of the implication, he could never underestimate the mystery of the womanly intuition. 'She must get that from mother,' Kira jested as he tried to think of a reason to abandon the conversation.

At that moment, Kira remembered what the time was: near dusk, which was just the excuse he needed. "Well, then consider me a changed man. Now if you will excuse me dear sister, I have some other matters to attend to."

"What? But it's-"

"Also inform Merna to serve dinner without me; I will be held up in my room all night with some authentication for the town expansion. I'll speak with you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Wait, Kira!" Cagalli's cry was unheard as Kira dashed out of the room. She stared at the entrance with a quizzical expression. However, a grin flashed on her face after realizing why he was avoiding the subject.

"Gotcha, brother. I just hope it isn't Flay Allster that's got you all riled up." She strolled out of the throne room with a hum, and continued to the main room to relay the gossip to her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Armory<strong>

Instincts brought Murrue straight to Mu; she knew whenever he tried to escape from a heated situation, he would lock himself in the armory. Of course, she stumbled across him while he practiced on his melee techniques. Murrue stood out in the middle of the barracks as she observed him battering away at the practice dummy. Only after a couple of minutes did she clap her hands to disrupt him.

"Always improving yourself, eh Mu?"

Mu gave one last swing before sheathing his sword, and smiled to his audience. The smile was short lived however after studying the moment.

"How strange to hear my name from your lips instead of 'moron.' What do I owe the pleasure, Miss Murrue?" His suspicions were confirmed once she smiled at him and motioned for him to approach her. She sat down at the nearby bench and straightened herself as he approached.

"Can't I reward you once in awhile for your devotion?" Murrue almost felt her disgust arising because of her open-ended she left that inquiry.

"Heh, I can think of a few ways if you don't mind a dirty room," Mu teased her as he sat down on the bench alongside her. Murrue deeply regretted even speaking, but kept her ground as she looked into his eyes.

"Behave yourself, Mu. I've got my limits."

"Again with my name. Spill it already, what do you want?" Murrue knew she couldn't keep up her charade any more without being dragged into a heated exchange (whether verbal or literal), so she gave up.

"Alright fine, I just want to know why the king is so happy. You seemed to know the reason," Mu insisted as she withdrew to her regular expression. Mu was mostly upset at the change, but still enjoyed her close company.

"What makes you think that I would know? You know how moronic I can be about these things," Mu teased while scooting closer to Murrue. She knew that he was luring her into a trap, but she had to take her chances. After all, Via did want her to get that information... so she reasoned.

"In exchange, I'll give you what you want."

Mu smirked as he leaned back and spread his legs. "Going straight for the goal, eh Murru-"

"Not that, idiot!" Murrue flustered at the thought while closing his legs. "I mean I'll go on a date with you."

Mu burst into a laughter at her reaction, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he leaned into her. "I gotcha, I gotcha. It's a deal."

'Sorry kid,' Mu apologized to his mental image of the king. 'I might be selling you out, but this is one hell of a prize I can't ignore.'

Murrue laid her head against his shoulder as she seduced him for his answer. "Well? Out with it already."

"The kid's in love, of course."

Murrue's eyes widened at the thought. She didn't doubt that her king would eventually find someone, but she had never seen him show such an impression towards any woman. "Who is the girl? The only other one I can think of is Flay Allster, and there's no way Kira would fall for that brat."

Mu snickered and agreed as he pulled her closer. "Nah, definitely not her. She was just a random girl in the crowd he saw while we rode into town. I could tell he was smitten at that very instant: they never took their eyes off one another," Mu explained as he toyed with her hair.

Murrue swat his hand away as she considered the possibilities. "Just whom though? A noble?"

"Nope. Judging from her clothes, she looks to be a servant. A rather beautiful servant, as a matter of fact. Well, not as beautiful as you though," Mu teased after kissing her cheek. Murrue slightly slapped him as she blushed.

"As if, you letch. I hope this doesn't cause trouble for him; you know how most of those councilors feel about the low class. I better inform Lady Via right away... What else can you say about her?"

"I'm going to need more from your end of the bargain to give that information- Ouch!" Mu yelped as Murrue pinched his arm.

"I'll decide that once you give me the specifics."

"Harsh." Mu envisioned the girl in his mind as he thought. "Well, I didn't get a good look at her from my angle. She had some rather unique features though: pink hair and skin as white as snow. Now, about our date-"

"That'll be decided later. Until then," Murrue excused herself after lifting away his arm. She hurried out of the armory while Mu whined for her to return.

"What a tease. Sorry Kira, the devil was too much for me to resist," Mu again apologized before returning to his practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira's Chambers<strong>

Kira picked up his pace after seeing the falling sun in the distance from the corridor windows. He reminded several of the maids he passed by to continue dinner without him, and that he did not want to be distrubed for the rest of the night. He knew that should suffice to avoid being caught, or at least it has worked so far. After entering his chambers, he hurried over to his wardrobe to change into more flexible garments. He decided on some of the less-formal royal garments since he still wanted to appease his date. Instead of the large sword, he settled on the lighter small sword which fit comfortable against his waist. After grabbing his dark cloak and adjusting it, he walked over to his secret passage and headed to the destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Via's Chambers<strong>

Cagalli knocked on her mother's door before strolling in. Her mother was occupied with nurturing her long brown hair as Cagalli approached, still fashioning the wide grin.

"What is it, my dear?" Via asked as she continued brushing her hair.

"I uncovered some rather interesting gossip about my brother."

"Oh? Then let me hear it-" Via was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, My Lady, it is Murrue."

"You may enter," Via informed her as she looked to the door. Murrue slipped into the room with a similar grin on face. She approached Cagalli and Via before bowing to show her respect.

"My Lady, Princess, I have gathered the news you requested about his majesty. And I must say, it's rather good news at that," Murrue reported as she smiled to them.

"About Kira? Must be that," Cagalli reasoned as she rubbed her hands greedily.

"You already know, Princess?" Murrue asked, intrigued to know if she was correct.

"Alright you two, out with it," Via demanded in a patient tone.

"Y-Yes My Lady. Mu has confirmed to me that His Highness is in love."

Cagalli laughed as she snapped her fingers. "I knew it!"

Via smiled at the thought of her son finally experiencing love. "Whom is he in love with?" Via asked in hope of more answers.

"Unfortunately, he didn't know the girl. He mentioned she was a random bystander at their return yesterday."

"Just a random girl? He sure does have some unique taste," Cagalli commented aloud as she sat on her mother's bed.

"Mu- I mean Sir La Flaga hinted that neither of them could keep their eyes off one another when he passed by. He also suggested that she might be a servant," Murrue hesitantly continued because of the conflicting implication.

"A former slave?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

"Careful, dear. They are low class members now, you know how your brother is about that term," Via reminded Cagalli before looking over at Murrue to continue the details.

"Y-Yes, Sir La Flaga said she was very beautiful: pink hair and porcelain skin."

"Thankfully it is not Flay," Cagalli confessed in relief as she stretched her arms out.

Via looked over at Cagalli and chuckled. "It seems both my children are growing up so fast, finding someone to love."

Cagalli blushed at the thought of Athrun.

"My Lady, doesn't this raise concerns? After all, that girl is a servant..."

"I am not concerned with it. The times are quickly changing, and this must be proof of it," Via reflected as she thought about Ulen's reign.

"But most of the nobles will not take this development lightly," Murrue continued in concern.

"As long as both of my children are happy, I don't care what her social class is," Via admitted after continuing to brush her hair. Cagalli rose from her spot as she stomped her foot against the floor.

"Wait a minute, why am I being brought up with this?"

"I'm sure you know why, Cagalli. Do I have to mention his name?" Murrue covered her mouth to suppress a chuckle, but to no avail. Cagalli stormed out of the room completely flustered after being somewhat revealed.

Via giggled at her daughter's reaction before humming a tune. Murrue calmed herself down before considering something.

"I feel a bit sad for His Majesty. He probably will never see that girl again if she was just a coincidence. We might be having this conversation for nothing."

Via giggled once more and put her brush aside.

"Oh no, that's not the case at all. If Kira really wants to see that girl again, he will find a way."

* * *

><p><strong>Allster Estate<strong>

Lacus quickly finished her duties after noticing that dusk was coming. She flashed a great smile after shutting the storage door and ran to her house to prep herself for her reunion with the king. It was a shame for her that her family could not afford decent clothes or product, but she didn't mind since she knew Kira wouldn't either. She didn't enjoy the fact that her parents were locked away in their bedroom which heavily indicated that her mother knew of Lacus's plan. Well, at least Eileen would keep her husband busy so that Lacus wouldn't get yelled at for embarking during the evening once again. Lacus managed to comb her hair and dust off her attire quietly enough to avoid being noticed, but unfortunately Mear was standing behind the entrance waiting for her sister to leave.

"And where are you heading to, Lacus?" Mear teased once Lacus opened the door.

"Heh, uh... Just going out for awhile. Miria wanted to talk to me about yesterday, so I thought now was the... best time," Lacus responded in between pauses.

Mear simply laughed after shutting the door behind them. "Even Mom knows that you are leaving to see 'who know you,' so there's no need to beat around the bush with me."

"...Yeah, I assumed so when I saw their door closed."

Mear patted her sister on the shoulder. "That's a good thing! That means you won't get a big lecture from Dad about addressing the king and respecting the social status and whatnot."

"I know, I know. So if you will excuse me, I've got to get going. I'll be back in awhile," Lacus told her sister after pacing off. Mear waved at her before cupping her hands over her mouth.

"I don't mind if you disappear for the night again, Lacus!"

Inside the hut, Siegel forced his way out of the bedroom and to the main window, watching his sister run out of the estate towards the southern district. He gripped the clay wall as he tried to accept this development.

"Don't you see the glow on our daughter, dear? Everything's going to be fine; just let her be," Eileen comforted her husband by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"...I suppose I'll have to. She may as well have my blessings in this case," Siegel replied while leaning back into his wife.

Lacus sprinted down the street and only looked back at the estate once. She understood that the gate will probably be locked early again because of a certain someone, but she didn't care; maybe Kira will be kind enough to keep her company during the night if so.

Unbeknownst to her though, another maid of the Allster family was watching from behind the corner. The maid had explicit orders to keep watch for the servant, and to report to Flay when she had left. After confirming, the maid jogged to the mansion to convey the sighting.


	6. ZAFT Gathering

**Onogoro Kira's Secret Spot**

Kira wasted no time getting to the destination he asked Lacus to meet him. He stood idly-by waiting for her to arrive. He knew they were going to have a great, considering he had the perfect evening planned out. He could not hid the small smile plastered on his face, though he didn't mind.

Lacus was in no better condition, hastily jogging to the location. She had impatiently waited for the moment all day while she attended to her duties. In fact, she nearly ran into various pedestrians along the way because she was so blissfully wrapped up in the idea of being on a date with her king. Not soon after some more accidents, she hurdled into the fountain area slightly out of breath. She took a moment to adjust herself before proceeding in, but soon stopped upon seeing Kira standing there with his back towards her.

His sensitive hearing picked up on her arrival, causing him to spin around in caution. Noting that the person was Lacus, he smiled and waved at her to approach. The two approached each other timidly, and both of them stared into the others eyes. The great flutter of their hearts spoke for them as they remained silent.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Lacus," Kira told her as he bowed to a knee before her.

Lacus was baffled at such a humble gesture by an important figure, which caused her to panic. "N-No Your Majesty! I'm much more g-glad that you wanted to m-meet me! I-" She gasped upon realizing that Kira took her hand and laid a kiss upon her backhand.

"I am merely Kira when I'm with you, remember?" Lacus nervously giggled as she nodded her head. He again kissed her hand before returning his gaze to hers.

"This may sound estrange, but even though we have just met, I have… missed you so," Kira confessed after standing back up. Despite being shocked beyond belief from hearing such a sudden confession, Lacus felt the same towards him.

"I must confess… that it may not be as much as I have you, Kira," she replied back in a softer voice. Kira accepted her conveying feelings by taking her hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>Messiah Castle in ZAFT<strong>

**Outside castle**

The arrival of the morning coincided along with Yzac and Dearka's arrival from their respective lands, Yakin and Victoria, to visit the Emperor. Each brought one of their personal slaves along to serve any bothersome necessities. The slaves were not allowed to freely roam, of course, since they were tied by rope to the saddle of their lords' steeds.

"Seriously, I still can't believe those fools failed to take even Scandinavia. Who's in charge of the regulars anyways? He needs to be removed from rank," Yzac complained to his best friend while stretching from atop his mount.

"Heard more than four-fifths of the army was slaughtered. I believe it was the former commander Sahaku; also heard he fell during the first few minutes of the fight. Yep, probably why our lord has called for us," Dearka proudly exclaimed as he settled more into his saddle.

Yzac started to grin at the thought of an upcoming battle. "Yes, that means we get to fight now."

"Surely. Things have been quite boring around Victoria, so anything is better than this recent ceasefire." Yzac sneered at the thought of ORB enjoying any moment of peace, and decided to take out his anger on his slave."

"Hey you! Make sure the horse is well taken care of! You worthless piece of shit!" Yzac shouted to Shiho who followed behind like a drone.

"Yes sir, she will be taken care of," Shiho responded in an emotionless tone. Dearka decided to follow the example though not as harshly.

"I expect the same from you. You know what will happen if you screw up again," Dearka commented with a prideful chuckle. His slave, Stellar, merely hung her head down and nodded. Yzac and Dearka let out a great round of laughter at the site before departing from their mounts upon arriving at the castle gate. Upon waving a greetings to the guard on duty, the two entered through the gate.

The two slaves were left to tend to the horses, so they motioned them towards the stables towards western section of the castle. Shiho noticed how Stellar was struggle with maintaining the horse's attention, so she offered her assistance. Although they never knew each other, both were aware that they hailed from the same country: The Oceania Union.

"Come on now. You can't let them see you so weak," Shiho spoke up to try and put cheer in the girl, though it seemed to have the opposite effect. Stellar only looked towards her with tears building in her eyes.

"Why are things like this? I don't understand why," Stellar asked in-between sobs.

Shiho sunk her head as she thought. "It's the greed of the world. That's why things are like this, where we are treated worse than the dirt below us. However," she looked up to the blue sky above that remained untainted by the world. "We can only hope that everything will change one day."

Stellar didn't understand why this slave could brave such a fact, which only made her sadder since she abandoned hope long ago. In the very least, she thought, she had someone else to talk to other than the animals she tended to.

The two hurried into their tasks, fearing the repercussions of failing. After settling the horses in the stable with proper handling, they scurried to the holding pen where all slaves were held to do their chores.

* * *

><p><strong>Throne Room<strong>

Emperor Durandal leaned into his throne while discussing upcoming matters with the town's governor, Muruta Azeral.

"Tell me Azeral, when will they arrive? I'm not one to wait very long," Gilbert jested as he looked over to his table covered with scraps of documents.

"I wouldn't doubt they'd be any minute later, Sire," Azeral coolly replied while leaning onto the table.

"Very well. Before they arrive though, I should ask how you feel about the latest threat to our beloved empire: ORB." Gilbert cradled his hands in front of him while smirking at the man.

Azreal couldn't help smirking as well. "What of them? Simple fools who think they are free to do whatever they please. If you ask me, we will have to bring great judgment upon them soon enough. To… remind them of their place."

"So you are aware of the state of that kingdom?"

Azeral stared at the emperor in confusion. Gilbert took the silence as a no.

"It is not the military standing of the kingdom which threatens us. No, it is the ideals of their new-found king which could rupture our foundations."

"Ideals, you say?"

"Indeed. The young king has forced his hand, reforming the country's serfdom into a low class citizenship who are treated fairly and kindly along with its aristocrats. The very notion brought to our lands could cause a civil war amongst our trash."

"Ha, you fear such nonsense blasphemy? Those tools don't have the education to even think such a revolution, let alone the courage to institute the motion. Yes, too much nonsense to my ears."

Gilbert was about to comment further on the subject, but then Rau Le Creuset strolled into the room, his boots clattering against the hardened tile.

"It seems that the two of them have arrived, Sire," Rau told the emperor while bowing before him.

"Very good. Azeral, you are dismissed. We will discuss the other politics on the next day."

Azeral nodded his head, pushed off the table, and exited the room. As he was leaving, Yzac and Dearka passed by him and approached the emperor. Both knelt down and braced their arms against their chest.

"You wished to see us, Your Highness," both spoke out in unison. Gilbert relaxed his hands and smiled at the two of them before standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Messiah Castle<strong>

After a restless session of riding, Rey and Shinn arrived at Messiah, still exhausted and injured from the previous day. Neither of them were eager to provide their report to Rau, since it was a failure. Unbeknownst to them, they had arrived shortly after Yzac and Dearka. Shortly after dismounting, Shinn happened to look towards the courtyard and noticed someone who caught his interest. He didn't understand why, because this blonde girl was wrapped in worn rags and wobbled like a worn slave.

"Who is that?" Shinn asked anyways while pointing to the girl. Rey hardly looked before walking away.

"Simply a slave: nothing worth taking the time to note. We have other issues to tend to right now," Rey coldly responded while calculating a way to explain their failure.

Shinn took one last look at the girl before following after Rey. He couldn't understand why, but he felt something different about that slave. Reluctantly, both headed towards the throne room's entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Throne Room<strong>

"I'm glad to see the two of you have responded so quickly," Gilbert spoke as he stood from his throne.

"We assume you would ask of us to begin an attack soon," Dearka commented after standing back up. Gilbert was definitely glad to hear those two were ready for battle.

"In fact, we are currently gathering better information so we can mount a more efficient attack this time around."

"Sire, I received vague news about our loss. Is it true that we were completely destroyed?" Yzac asked.

Gilbert sighed, and reluctantly nodded to confirm.

"Although we had them utterly outnumbered, the enemy appears to have some remarkable talent with tactics." Gilbert walked down the steps towards his specialized commanders. "I am to understand that the only specialized squad present at their front-line was the Aegis, but it seems that was enough to turn the tides."

"If I may speak, I find it incredible they were able to defeat such a vast army with smaller numbers," Dearka commented as he imagined the scenario.

"I am also to understand that their own king led the attack and planned the tactics," Gilbert added upon reaching the final step. Yzac seemed to flinch at the comment, and Gilbert could see the flame in his eyes burned brightly; he knew this soldier always sought to face worthy adversaries.

"So their king likes to fight, eh? You can leave this nuisance to me, my lord, I can easily deal with such an opponent," Yzac exclaimed with a strong grin. No one noticed that Rau was still in the room, leaning against the entrance door. As usual, he remained quiet to observe the conversation.

Dearka smirked at his friend's comment. "Yeah, there is no one who can withstand the strength of our combined forces on the battlefield."

Despite the joy arising from the boisterous claims from his commanders, Gilbert did not like how they were taking the matter lightly. He had to change that foolish demeanor.

"Enough. As I said, we will have to prepare a better strategy to overcome the fallback of the last time," Gilbert reminded the two with anger tainting his tone.

Yzac and Dearka caught on to the agitation, and bowed their heads in apology.

"Has there been any particular strategy formulated yet, Sire?" Dearka thought to ease the tension building in the room by picking up on the pace.

"Ah, I assume that we have that strategist, Sai Argyle, doing the planning?" Yzac asked with subtle annoyance. He never liked the cowardice of that supposed man.

"Indeed. Although his strategy ended up fruitless in the previous battle, he is still quite capable since his accomplishments against The Oceania Union. I have sent for both him and Seylan to cooperate in this."

Rau couldn't help but smirk at the suggestion. 'How amusing: two fools trying to plan a war,' Rau thought to himself.

"Very well, Sire. The Duel is ready to strike fear into the enemy at your very command," Yzac assured the emperor with confidence.

"And the Buster will be ready to go as well," Dearka added.

"Excellent. I appreciate both of your loyalty and your eagerness." Suddenly, the doors pushed open with the attending guard marching in.

"My lord, the two spies have returned."

Rau looked over to the guard with a smile on his face.

"Ah, those two. What perfect timing; send them in," Gilbert replied while walking back to his throne.

The guard acknowledge the command with a bow, then motioned to the other guard to allow the two to enter. Rey and Shinn hesitantly entered the throne room and stood behind Yzac and Dearka. Thankfully for the, Rau decided to step forward.

"Allow me to handle this matter, Sire," Rau suggested and stood between the two spies. Although Gilbert was more than interested to hear the report, he figured Rau would be more capable of digesting the news.

"Very well." Gilbert sat down at his throne and observed. Rey and Shinn carefully knelt down before their general, trying to kill the shaking that rattled them. Everyone in the room just then noticed the injuries on the two.

"Provide me your report, men. From the start."

Rey looked up at Rau, not flinching once. "Sir, we infiltrated the capitol, Onogoro, as we had planned. We were able to extract the necessary information from nobles about the best source, which happened to be the governor of the town, George Allster. We were en route to his estate…"

Rau noticed the growing hesitation as Rey fought for the proper words.

"We happen across his daughter, Flay Allster, who was more than blunt about becoming the future queen. With that information, we sought to gain her favor… in order to speak with her father," Shinn jumped in though with tactless sources.

"Yes… She 'enlisted our services' to punish one of her servants, but… when we were executing her plan we came across… someone we did not expect."

Rau was beginning to get annoyed by their stall. Shinn looked over to Rey who had stopped his explanation.

"I-It was this man. We were not able to identify him, but he was well-trained at the sword. He was able to… that is to say… we were unable to defeat him in combat," Shinn admitted with great grief.

"Let me summarize this thus far: who entrusted yourselves to this mere girl who could have been lying about her stature, and halfway through the two of you were overwhelmed by a single swordsman. I am correct?" Rau's voice grew with each syllable, which caused Shinn to cower. Rey seemed unfazed however.

Gilbert was more agitated than Rau to see that another attempt into the ORB land was utterly foiled without results. Yzac and Dearka were grinning down at the two, belittling them for their failure. Gilbert was about ready to unleash his anger when Rey spoke up.

"Despite such fallback, I was able to distinguish some facts about our intruder during the fight."

"Please enlighten me before regretting your return," Rau mentioned as he crossed his arms.

"There were several key factors which ruled him out as a mere soldier. First, he was first-rate at swiftness and agility, even surpassing any attempt at ambushes and blind spot piercer attacks. Second, he wielded a rather unique sword. Large and forged like a cleaver; its hilt fashioned after the symbol of ORB."

Rau loosened his grip upon hearing this detail. A grin was forming on his face as he listened. "Go on."

"Third, his fighting style was much too superior in comparison to any member of ORB I've ever analyzed, even compared to the royal guard. If you ask me, I find it quite similar to yours, sir."

Everyone seemed baffled by that observation. Throughout ZAFT, Rau was known to possess a very rare stance and potential that could best numerous fighters at once. Rau had a strong feeling of knowing who this person was.

"Tell me of this fighter's appearance. Did he have… blond hair?"

"N-No, unfortunately we could not see his features because he had a cloak with a hood on," Shinn interjected.

Rey looked to his partner before continuing. "Actually, I was able to remove his hood for a moment after Shinn was incapacitated. His hair was not blond, but brown. However, his eyes were easily distinguishable: violet eyes with such sharpened determination and promise."

Rau began to chuckle as he held onto his sides. "I see, I see."

"That's not all, sir." Rey reached out to his leg wrap, withdrew Kira's dagger, and held it out to his general. "He also attacked Shinn with this hidden dagger during our skirmish. I do believe I know whom this belongs to."

Upon seeing it, Rau burst into laughter. 'You really outdone yourself! You've really taught this king well, Mu La Flaga!' Rau jested to himself in thought as he continued to laugh.

"What is the meaning of this, Le Creuset? Your men have absolutely failed me," Gilbert shouted out, fed up with this charade.

"Actually Your Highness, it seems these two succeeded their mission after all. In the best manner as well," Rau countered as he approached the throne.

"You fool, did you not listen to their report? None of that information was useful for us!"

"Their report was extremely accurate, Your Highness. More than you know." Rau handed the dagger to the emperor, allowing him to examine its structure. "That man who defeated my subordinates was none other than the King, himself."

Literally, everyone except for Rey let out a sharp gasp. Gilbert nearly dropped the dagger at his feet at such a statement. "What you say! How can you be sure, Le Creuset?"

"Although I have not faced the kid myself, I can only know one other person who shares why fighting style. That man personally trained the king, and sounds like he's done a damn fine job," Rau replied as he walked down the steps.

"No way, we faced the king?" Shinn thought aloud as he looked to Rey. Rey nodded to him to confirm.

'Very interesting,' Dearka thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. 'A king capable of felling multiple men by himself; that's quite a foe.'

"Yes, Yes!" Yzac mumbled to himself as he cringed his hands. "A worthy opponent!"

'Great. A king who is really formidable, much more than reported. Seems like I'll have to fell this king myself,' Gilbert thought to himself as he probed the dagger's handle.

"If I'm to judge by your injuries, he is quite a formidable warrior. Correct?"

"Yes sire, he is without a doubt very strong," Rey confirmed to the emperor. Gilbert placed the dagger on his armrest while looking down at his men.

"I believe this is enough for today in light of everything; after all, it is getting late. We will continue this tomorrow. You are all dismissed." Gilbert waited for everyone to leave before departing to his own personal room. Thankfully he knew Talia would be getting done with her bathing at this time, so he could relieve himself.

Yzac and Dearka wasted no time to head to their assigned rooms. Rau, Rey, and Shinn remained outside the throne room to discuss the overall analysis of the report. After hearing confirming persons and places, Rau smirked at his subordinates.

"Excellent work. Don't think of this as a failure; the two of you did much better than I could have expected," Rau explained after patting them on the shoulder. "That is all. You are dismissed."

"Yes general," Rey and Shin replied in unison before heading outside the castle.

'What a delightful day this has been. I wonder what tomorrow will bring," Rau thought as he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Carpentaria ZAFT Territory<strong>

Sai mumbled in misery while cradling at his desk: he could not believe that his strategy was such a blunder. What was worse was the fact that the opposing king could devise such a brilliant counter in such short time.

"Um…Sir, your meal is ready," his red-haired slave announced from outside his room.

"Leave me alone, you fool! I can't be disturbed now!" Sai shouted and threw a book at the door.

Meryin scrambled away from the door in fear. She adjusted herself quickly upon noticed the other strategist approaching.

"Hey you, is Argyle in there?" Yunna questioned as he approached the door.

Meryin was more relieved to know her sister, Luna (the slave to Yunna), was around than the sight of this man to calm her lord.

"Yes sir, he is in there. But I think he is in a very bad mood at the moment," Meryin mentioned as she stood at attention.

"I don't need a slave's opinion. You act a lot like your worthless sister," Yunna remarked as he entered the room.

Meryin didn't care about his comments as she rushed down the stairs to find her sister Luna waiting by the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Onogoro Kira's Secret Spot<strong>

"Lacus, would you grant me the honor of accompanying you to the castle?" Kira asked Lacus with a timid smile on his face.

Lacus was quite shocked at this development. Initially, she was scared at the possibility of people noticing her with the king in his quarters. But for the moment… she didn't care.

"I-I would be delighted to be in your presence, Kira."

Kira gave her a great grin which she immediately returned. He held out his hand for her, which she obliged before the two headed towards back end of the fountain.


End file.
